No Longer A Child
by BlahBlahBlah1
Summary: Ok, this is my first card captor fic, so go easy on me. Sakura and Syoaran are finally together, but some people are trying to rip them apart. I know the teaser for chapter 11 doesn't fit! MAJOR S+S, please R
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to cardcaptors and I never will, neither do I know who the heck has the rights.  
  
  
AN: OK, this is my first cardcaptor fanfic. I don't expect a lot, but please, I was about ready to give up fanfic all together last week. The story is short, I know, but just deal with it.  
  
  
  
  
Not Longer A Child  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*   
Sakura lifted her heavy eyelids. Why did school have to start again? She   
looked around to see her 'stuffed animal', kero, kicking butt on a video   
game. 'Wow, he's gotten good at that! How long has it been since I met him?'   
Sakura wondered as she rose from her bed. Three years had past since she   
met li, she knew that, but how long had she been a card captor all together?  
She threw on her school uniform disgaurding her pjs on kero's head by   
mistake. "Hey!" came kero's scratchy voice from under her top. He poked out   
of the sleeve, "It's about time! AAAwwww, but you made me lose the game!"   
He struggled to pull a wing out from the heavy cloth and it flung up only   
to hit him in the eye. Kero jump into Sakura's pack as she smiled   
apolageticly and continued down the steps.  
  
Sakura grabbed a quick breackfast and ran out the door. She reached   
school, as usual, just in time for the bell to ring. Her new teacher was a   
tall, amber haired woman. She looked a lot like miss mikenzy, but sakura   
hadn't seen her for years. Sakura fell backwards off her seat as the new   
teach wrote the name "Ms. Mikenzy" on the blackboard. She got up to see   
the stunned faces of Li, Melin, and madison also staring at the teacher.   
Amazingly, Li still sat behind Sakura in the back of the room, as did all of   
her friends who new about the clow.   
  
At cheerleading practice, Sakura's mind wandered. They now cheered   
for the soccor team that Li was on. 'It's amazing Li joined the team! He   
never joins anything!' she thought, catching her baton flawlessly as she   
had learned to let her mind wander without risk. Practice ended and the   
girls went to their gym bags. A tall boy walked up to Sakura. (A.N: No, not   
li) "Hi Sakura!" "Hi, harrison" she said, greeting one of her new classmates.   
"Say, you wanna grab a soda with me sometime? How's saturday?" He asked  
Sakura just stared at him. All she could mumble out was,"S...sure." "Ok, I have  
your number, so do you mind if I call you?" He asked. Sakura, still in a state  
of shock just nodded a slow "yes". Harrison departed and Sakura looked around to  
see all of the girls smiling at her.   
  
"I can't believe he asked me out!" sakura exclaimed to Madison later that  
night on the phone. "Well, it's not surprising! You're head cheerleader, and  
everyone seems to be your friend; With the exception of Melin!" It was true,  
the more friends Sakura got and the older she got, the less Melin seemed to   
like her. "Also, you probably have the best looking...um...figure in the   
whole eighth grade!" Madison added. Sakura was shocked at what she had heard   
her friend say. She had never even thought about that! Breaking the silence,   
Madison asked, "You mean you've never even thought about dating?" "Once or   
twice, but not that much." Sakura's shy reply seemed to come out childish.  
"I have to go."Madison ended. They both said goodbye and each hung up the   
phone.   
  
Sakura got up from her bed that she had been lying on while talking to  
Madison. It was now that she really took a mental note of the fact that she   
had a full lenghth mirror. She looked in the mirror; It was true! She hadn't   
realized what she now looked like! Paniced, she raced down the steps to find   
tory. He was in the living room when she found him. "Hey Sakura." He said in   
his usual tone. "Why don't you call me squirt?" Sakura asked in a rush. "I   
don't know. The name just doesn't fit anymore." Sakura looked paniced, so  
he asked, "Are you alright Sakura? You seem paniced." "I'm fine," She said,   
rushing out the door. "That was weird, even for Sakura." Tory said to her back.  
  
She ran to the park. The penguin slide was her old friend, he would tell   
her what was going on. She crawled on her hands and knees into the Penguin slides  
shelter.  
  
  
~~~Commmercial Break~~~  
  
Cat Sings: I want chicken, I want liver, Meow Mix, Meow Mix, Please Deliver.  
  
  
  
And Now back to the Show.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Sakura's house, 8:30, Everyone is in a panic because they can't find Sakura)  
  
  
"Have you called Madison? Li? All of her friends?" Her dad's voice came from  
the kitchen. "Yes, I've called everyone!" Tory assured his father. Next the   
police were called.  
  
When the police came over, they took notes on Sakura's personallity and  
other things. When they asked about Sakura's physical features, her dad said,  
"Well, blue eyes (Sorry if I got that wrong), light brown hair. How long is it  
tory?" Tory pictured Sakura in his mind. "Now that I picture her, I never  
realized this until now, It's in a ponytail down to the middle of her back.  
And she is about 5'4", wearing a blue school uniform." Tory answered. "Ok,  
we'll look for her." The police officer said, and tory proceeded to give him  
a list of places she might be.  
  
(9:00, The phone rings)  
  
"Have they found Sakura yet?" Li's voice sounded extra worried. "No, not   
yet" Mr. Avalon answered. "Oh, ok. Call me when she get back. Please, Mr. Avalon"  
Li begged. "Sure." He said, sympathizing with Li.  
  
(12:30, phone rings again)  
  
"I found Sakura. Come the penguin slide in park as soon as posible!"   
"Li?" Tory asked. "Yes, it me, now get down here now!"  
  
Tory and his father raced to the car. The drove at lighting speed the   
the park. Tory kept saying,"Slow down, slow down, you're gonna get arrested!"  
but nothing slowed the car's speed. Tory now clund to the dash board, praying for  
his life. He felt like kissing the ground as they came to a stop, but there  
were three grounds and they all kept moving back and forth. Finally they   
stopped swaying and ran to the penguin slide.  
  
As they got nearer and nearer, they heard Sakura crying and Li saying,  
"It's gonna be ok, It's gonna be ok.", which only made them run fast. What   
could be wrong with Sakura? 


	2. Who is Who

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any other anime or manga, while I'm at it.  
  
  
  
A.N I know, I know, I know. It took a month for me to work up the courage to try my hand at fanfic again. Man, getting flamed hurts! So here is the deal: You flame me, I flame you. One morew thing, My computer sucks. I am rewriteing chapter two because there is always something wrong with it. (No spaces or a million little squares in it!)  
  
No Longer a Child-Part Two  
Who is Who  
by BlahBlahBlah136 (I changed my name from Sailor Gundam)  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sakura!" shouted Mr. Kinomoto (I've chosen to use the Japanese Names), seeing his eighth grade daughter trapped under the penguin slide. "I'm stuck!" she said through her tears. "When did you find her?" Touya asked Syoaran, who was kneeling beside the penguin slide. Syoaran got a 'what-do-you-think' look on his face and said, "I found her right before I called you." "Oh"  
  
"We need to get help!" Mr.Kinomoto was histerical. Syoaran, for that matter, was the only calm one, " I called the fire department right before I called you. We're in eighth grade, we do know what to do in these situations." Mr. Kinomoto gave a little agreement and wentr back to calming down Sakura, but it didn't seem to be working. Syoaran finally shouted , "Sakura, you're going to drown all of Tomoeda District if you don't stop crying." Sakura imagines, 'there goes Melin, floating by on her kitchen table.' She laughed. This seemed to surprise both Mr.Kinomoto and Touya. "Imagine this," Sakura half commanded, "There goes the principal, floating after his chairs. And there goes Melin, floating by on her kitchen table, screaming Li, Li!" They all stopped to picture this as the large red fire truck pulled up to the entrance of the park.  
  
(Morning news cast)  
  
  
A lady in a red dress suit comes on the screen. "Last night an eighth grade student as trapped under this penguin slide. Her parents were histaric when Miss Sakura Kinomoto before 10:00 P.M. The police were called, as were all of her friends. It was a good this the Sakura's father did call all of her friends, for it was not the police that found the terrified girl. One of her classmates found her in Penguin Park at approximatly 12:30. The young man called the fire department and then her family. The fire department came soon after, and it took an hour for her to be set free from the colosal bird. After being checked out by the paramedics, Sakura was able to go home. I'm sure all of the kinomotos are very greatful for this young hero's actions." They proceeded to show picture of the firemen freeing Sakura.  
  
(Kinomoto residence, they are watching the news.)  
  
"Hey dad, check it out, Sakura is famous!" Touya shouted into the kitchen. "Shhhhhhh, you'll wake your sister up!" Mr.Kinomoto whispered. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, yes, the star must have her rest. Hey, you mean Sakura doesn't have to go to school today! Oops," Touya caught himself from getting too loud. " Well, when you get stuck under in a penguin slide for five hours you can miss a day of school.  
  
(Sakura's room)  
  
Sakura couldn't sleep. She was still in a little shock , both from the penguin insident and her head was still not clear. Kero suddently jumped up on the bed, "Guess what! I'm famous. I was on the news this morning!" "You were not," Sakura mumbled in a very sleepy voice. "Yes, I was! The lady in the red dress said, 'I'm sure all the Kinomotos are thankful for this young kero's actions," he protested. "She said HERO'S not KERO's. She was talking about Li." Sakura ended the conversation by rolling over and going to sleep. "How come that gaki can get on tv and not me?" Kero grumbled.  
  
(Sakura's class)  
  
"Is everybody here who should be here?" shouted Tomoe-sensei (Is that the right name?) over the noise. "Yep," she finally said, scanning the room for empty seats. "Sakura isn't here," someone shouted out. Everyone settled into their seats "For whoever said that, I said, 'Is everybody here who SHOULD be here?'" The class looked quizzical. "Sakura was stuck in a penguin slide until 1 am this morning. Wouldn't you want to skip a day of school if that happened to you? As for Li, I'm glad to see you're here." he ended, nodding toward Syoaran. Melin snapped her pencil in half. She turned red and shot death-glares at everyone.  
  
(4:30, Kinomoto House)  
  
The door bell rings. "That's the sixth time this hour!" Touya complained while opening the door to another smiling face. "Is Sakura feeling any better? I brought her a get well card." Touya had rigged up the perfect thing to say by now. "She's sleeping right now. I'm sure your card will make her feel a lot better." It was cheezy, but it made them go away.  
  
An hour later Tomoyo came over. "Oh, hi Tomoyo. Sakura is upstairs sleeping. You can go wake her up. Here, take these cards with you." Mr. Kinomoto handed her a large stack of envolopes and a small flower arrangement or two. "Wow, Sakura is sure popular. I have a few more for her in my bag!"  
  
(Sakura's room)  
  
Tomoyo walked in the door. Sakura was sleeping faced away from the door. "Wake up, sleepy head!" Tomoyo said in her naturally cheery voice. Sakura's eyelids fluttered. She sat up and greeted Tomoyo, who sat a tray full of cards and lemonade on her lap. "Wow!" It surprised Skaura to see how many cards were in front of her. "I guess people were worried about you." Tomoyo shoved a beautilful arrangment of flowers in Sakura's face.(Not literally) "These are from HARRISON." Tomoyo made the word Harrison long and teasing. Sakura blushed so much you could have mistaken her for a turnip. Tomoyo gave her a goofy smile. Sakura took one last look at Harrison's flowers and set them down beside her. She opened the cards one by one, making a mental nate to herself to thank each and everyone of them the next day.  
  
Finally she came to the last card. It looked like every other card; a white envolope with the words 'To Sakura' written on it. She opened it. A small red rose fell out. It wasn't just small, it was miniature! It would have been for someone Kero's size. She touched one of the petals and drew back. It was real! It took Sakura's breath away.. It seemed like stars fell from the petals like water. Sakura extracted the contence of the envolope. It wasn't a card, but a picture. It was a drawing of Sakura and it was a beautiful as a manga. In the portrait she was rollerblading with the wind in her hair. The sun was shining though the trees, reflecting in her eyes. She was smiling at looking off into the distance. Sakura continued to stare at the picture until Tomoyosaid, "Who is it from?" Sakura had totally forgotten about everything, including Tomoyo. "I don't know!" The girls tried to guess who it was from, but they could never agree on anyone. Eventually the conversation strayed away from the anonymous drawing. Soon it was time for Tomoyo to go and they parted.  
  
Sakura sat in silence for a moment, then she decide to go get some water for her flowers and set her cards up. She got a few vases from her father, one for each arrangement. Suddently her eyes fell on the pecualiar red rose, and it's accompaning picture. She set the flowers down that she had been holding and started to dig in her doll chest. Touya came up to see Sakura head first in her doll chest. "Trying to get stuck in there too?" he joked. Sakura came up from the depths of the box, her auburn hair slightly frazzled, with a triumphant cry. She withdrew a small doll vase and proceeded to the nearest sink. She filled the small vase and returned to her room. Touya was still standing in her doorway. Sakura put the small flower in the equally small vase and set them on her bedside table. She arrenged all her flowers and cards on her desk and stood back to get a good look at them. She gave a sigh of contentment and turned to Touya. "You know what?'" She said, " I'm not upset anymore."  
  
A sneeze suddently came from the stairs. Yukito's head appeared from the last step. "Oh man, you'd think I was in a flourists shop, I'm sneezing so much." Then he say Sakura's flowers, "Oh, that's why." Sakura, suddently realizing the problem, shut her door and washed her hands. How could she have forgotten that Yukito was ellergic to flowers!  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Sakura was in her pjs once again. She sat down at her desk and took out a megnifying glass. She wanted to look at the tiny flower more closly. As beautiful as it was in small form, it was even more beautiful when under a magnifying glass. It wasn't an unreal beauty, but more of a natural one, calming and peacful. Sakura felt very content. She set the magnifying glass down on the table. She wished she knew who had sent it. She wanted to thank Him/her and tell him/her that he/she was a wondeful artist. Just then, something strange caught her eye. She had set the magnifying glass down in the drawing. It was now picling up some writing. She looked down and read the words:  
  
WAIT FOR ME  
  
They were written on a leaf at the bottom of the sketch. Sakura went to bed, wanting more than ever to know who wanted to wait for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PLease, if you like this story at all, review. If you hate it, no FLAMEZ! I only have 9 reveiws on the last chapter, and I'm not writing another chapter until I get 15 reveiws. Sorry for technical difficalties. ~BlahBlahBlah  
  



	3. The Fair

Disclaimer: I'm saving money for a new computer because mine screws up a lot, so don't sue, because I don't own card captors.  
  
'___' Thoughts  
"___" Speach  
***** A few mintues later  
  
  
No Longer a Child-Part 3  
The Fair  
By BlahBlahBlah136  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
The phone woke Sakura up. Sakura grappled with phone for a while before getting a proper hold on it. "Hello? Kinomoto residence." "Hi Sakura, this is Harrison. How are you?" Harrison's voice was cheerful. "Fine, thanks for the flowers," Sakura mumbled sleepily. "So, are you up to getting a slice of pizza with me tonight?" Harrison asked. "Umm.............. Sure. 7:00 OK? Bye." Sakura answered as she began to hang up the phone. She rolled out of bed, literally! With much difficulty she stood up. "Cold Shower." She said to herself.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Sakura opened her blinds. The bright Saturday sun was shinning in her face. She changed into a blue speggitti strap tank top, and a pair of white shorts. It was still very warm for fall. She looked at her flower arrangments and cards. 'Maybe being the waqy I am isn't so bad. I'm taller, so I can reach high shelves. I'm older, so I can make more decisions. And I don't have an 8:00 curfew anymore.' she thought. She tapped on Kero's drawer. "What?" kero's voice was drowsy. "I'm going rollerblading. I'll be out most of the day."   
  
"Where are you going."  
  
"I'll probably have a picnic with Tomoyo. And I'll probably rollerblade around the park."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Tomoyo brings pudding to the picnic, you bring me some."  
  
Sakura laughed, "Sure Kero." She head down to the breakfast table, and grabbed a muffin. Her dad was in the kitchen. "I'm not going to be here for dinner. I'll be gone most of the day too." She shouted as she went out the door. "OK, come back once today, though. I'll need to know were you are going to be." Sakura was already gone.  
  
******  
  
Sakura rollerbladed along the sidewalk. The sun was shinning through the light clouds. It was low enough in the sky that the rays were visible. Sakura started to practice some tricks that she had begun to work out on her rollerblades. One foot, One foot to another, double axel, Jump combination toe-touch. On the last one, one foot devont (Foot in front of you) her standing blade fell over the curb. It looked like Sakura was going to fall into the street. She braced herself for impact. Suddently she was caught by hands from the back. She looked back to see Syoaran looking down on her. "Thanks, Li. I guess some things never change." "You know, you can call me Syoaran."   
  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Being called Li is more respectful of people, but I really don't like to be called that by everyone." Sakura smiled. It was these smiles that made Li go weak in the knees. Every time she smiled, he would get the warm fuzzies. A slight blush threatened to creep into his face.   
  
"Hey, you wanna go to the fair with me? They are having a fair in Penguin Park." Syoaran asked. "I forgot about that fair. Sure, that'll be a lot of fun!" Syoaran gave one of his rare smiles. It was small, but it was a smile none the less. "I'll race you there."Sakura giggled. "Hey, no fair. You have rollerblades!" Sakura raced off toward the park. "OK, if you want to play that way." Li took out the dash card. "RELEASE" he shouted, then took off. He came up and ran beside Sakura for a moment. "Hey! Syoaran, no fair." Syoaran took off like lightning. Sakura started to go even faster, but he was too fast. Soon he was out of sight. The entrance came into view. Syoaran wasn't there! Sakura remembered a line from an American movie that they had watched in English class. "Curiouser and Curiouser," she giggled. She pulled into the entrance of the park. She was going so fast, too fast! Suddently someone grabbed her hands and pulled her to a stop. "I've been waiting for you." Syoaran teased. Sakura hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
They wandered around the park. "I know the fair was supposed to be around here somewhere." Syoaran said, half to himself. "I'll climb up this tree and see if I can see the park from up there. The tree didn't seem to sturdy. 'She's going fall.' "Sakura, I don't think you should climb that tree. How about the one over there?" Syoaran asked. "This one is the tallest one though!" Sakura called from half way up the tree. Syaoran nervously curcled the tree. His auburn haired angel was almost to the top of the tree. No, she wasn't HIS.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Sakura and the rest of the cheerleading squad were getting ready to leave practice. Syoaran was watching Sakura as usual. Suddently a boy came up to Sakura. Syoaran looked closer. Was Sakura blushing? 'What does he think he is doing? He has no right to ask my Sakura out.'he thought. Then his other half butted in, 'Yes, he has all the right. She isn't your Sakura. Plus, Sakura doesn't even feel the same way about you.'  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
Suddently there was a loud cracking sound. The branch Sakura had been sitting on broke as Syoaran had thought. Sakura scream as she fell from the tree. He caught her at the bottom. "Twice in one day. Are you going for a record, Syoaran?" Sakura teased. "No, are you?" Syoaran replied and set her down. "And what if I said I was?"sakura continued in her teasing voice. "I'd say I can help. I could push you off that peer." Syoaran glanced over to the small lake down the path.   
  
"You wouldn't dare!"   
  
"Oh wouldn't I?"  
  
Sakura ran off at break-neck speed. "You can't push me off the peer if you can't catch me!" Sakura was having the best day she had had in years. It was amazing how Syoaran could always make her forget her fears and worries. "I've already caught you twice. Does that mean I can push you off the peer twice?" Syoaran shouted as he ran after her. Sakura hadn't noticed that she had headed toward the lake instead of away from it. Sakura cursed; He had cornered her to run to the peer. Finaly Syoaran had caught up to her at the end of the peer. "Your bluffing." Sakura acused. Syoaran smiled evilly and push her shoulders. Sakura could almost feel the cold water on her skin. Suddently Syoaran caught her hands, "So I was bluffing." "You jerk!" She exclaimed, not in an insulting way, but Syoaran acted as if it was. "So, I'm a jerk am I? Well, just remember, this jerk is the only thing holding you above that freezing cold lake." Sakura's emerald eyes met his hazel ones. Though he still wore the emotionless face that she had frist seen when he was 10, but she could see the laughter in his eyes. It was then Sakura began to fall for the boy who's heart, unknown to her, she held.  
  
********  
Eventually they found the fair. It was almost 5:30 and the sun was setting. Syoaran walked Sakura home. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sakura waved as he walked home. Soon he was out of sight and Sakura went inside.  
  
(Sakura's room)  
  
"Pudding?" Kero said as Sakura came in the door. "I didn't see Tomoyo today, Kero, so I couldn't get you any," she explained.   
  
"Then where were you?"   
  
"I have to get ready for my date with Harrison," Sakura unsucessfully tried to change the subject.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question , Sakura"  
  
"I was with Syoaran. I met him when I was rollerblading."  
  
"You were out with the gaki!" Kero screamed. "He is not a gaki. And he is a lot better at a lot of things than you. Why can't you just stop calling him that?" Sakura asked. "I'll stop calling him gaki when he stops calling me Stuffed Animal,"Kero thought for a moment, then added, "And brings me pudding for a month." She gave a sigh of half defeat, half annoyance. She went to change for her date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK, short, I know. No Flamez! S&S rulz! PLease review. I feel generous, so I only need 5 reviews on this chapter for me to get another one started.  
  



	4. Confused Again

Disclaimer: You know the routine: I don't own CardCaptors, or Card Captor Sakura. Al the characters except Harrison are not mine.  
  
A.N Thanks Oodles to those of you who gave me GOOD review. Please, if you have to write a bad review, Instead of writing just "Your story sucks" give me reasons why it sucks. Bad grammar? Misspellings? Unrealistic? Sappy? Corny? Too Cliché? "Your Story sucks" doesn't help me become a better writer. Thanks.  
  
  
No Longer a Child  
Confused Again  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
Harrison waited patiently down stairs for Sakura. Touya was glaring at him as if he was silently trying to get him to break down and confess he was a horrible person and say he would never show his face around Sakura again. This made Harrison's self-confidence evaporate like a drop of water in Death Valley, California. Harrison squirmed under Touya's heavy glare. Suddenly Mr.Kinomoto came in the room. "Oh Touya, stop harassing Sakura's date. You'll have her back by 11:00, right?" He turned and said to Harrison. "Y..." Harrison was cut off by Touya,"11:00!" Mr.Kinomoto glared at his son.  
  
Just then Sakura came down. She was wearing a light yellow skirt that came down to her knees and a matching yellow, sleeveless shirt. 'Why am I doing this?' she asked herself, 'Because Harrison is a great guy,' her brain told her 'and he's cute.' it added. 'Syoaran's cuter... Oh, great, I'm arguing with myself. Psycho' she mentally kicked herself.  
  
"You ready to go?" Harrison asked. Sakura nodded. "I hope you don't mind walking. I couldn't get any of my sisters to drive us and I don't get my license till next year."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Great!"  
  
They walked to a nearby pizzeria (Do they have Pizza in Japan? Probably, pizza is everywhere, almost) and got a booth. Sakura barely spoke. Her thoughts kept wandering toward Syoaran. She remembered the feeling of being in his arms after she had fallen out of the tree. She wished that moment would have lasted forever. She looked out the window at the park across the street. "Sakura?" Harrison's voice broke her thoughts. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Oh, um...yeah. What were you saying. I'm so sorry, I wasn't listening," she apologized. "Oh, it wasn't important. So, I here there is a dance coming up at school. Do you want to go with me?" he asked with a content smile on his face. She could find no reason to say no, but there was an unsure feeling she had. She hesitated, then asked, "Can I get back to you on that?" Harrison was genuinely surprised by her answer. " Uh, sure."  
  
Their date continued like any other; talking about school events, likes and dislikes, movies, books, and sports. Sakura purposely omitted the subject of the dance. They finished their dinner around 8:30 and then went out for ice cream. Finally Harrison walked Sakura home. Sakura stopped walking about a block from her house. "I can walk the rest of the way. Thank you for dinner. I had a good time,' she said politely. Harrison I'll see you at school Monday.' he leaned over to give Sakura a kiss. He was about to kiss Sakura on the lips when she turned her head so that he only kissed her on the cheek. He gave a weak apologetic smile. "See ya." "See ya." They both turned and walked the opposite direction.  
  
  
(Next Morning, Sakura's room)  
  
Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg  
  
Kero woke up to Sakura's alarm clock. "Sakura, even though it's Sunday, you have to wake..." Kero stopped, seeing Sakura wasn't there. "Of course, the one day there is no penalty for over-sleeping, she wakes up early." Kero mumbled to himself. Sakura came into the room, towel drying her hair. She picked up her cell phone that Tomoyo had given her. She dialed Tomoyo's number. "Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo speaking," Tomoyo's cheerful voice came through the phone. "Hi, it's Sakura. Do you want to go shopping with me today? I need to buy some new jeans; mine are all too small," Sakura explained. "Sure Sakura. When?"   
  
"Does 10:30 this morning sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"OK, I'll meet you at the mall around the jewelry store. Bye."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone. "I'm coming with you today to make sure you bring me pudding." Kero floated Indian-style in the air. Sakura let out an anime sigh. She opened her small backpack/purse. "Hop in. It's almost nine and I'm going to the dry cleaners for dad first." "WhaaaaaHooooo" Kero cannonballed in.   
  
(downstairs, Sakura just came down.)  
  
  
"Dad, I need the dry cleaning paper. They won't give me your suits if I don't have it! Oh, and I'm having lunch with Tomoyo at the mall today, so I won't be home for lunch," Sakura said. When she saw the look on her father's face, she added," I'll be home for dinner. Don't worry." He smiled at this. "Good, and here is the dry cleaning paper. Oh, by the way. You had a call while you were in the shower", he said, taking out a piece of crumpled paper. "A Li Syoaran called. He didn't give me any message for you or anything. I guess it wasn't too urgent. I just figured I'd tell you he called." "Thanks, dad. See ya later."  
  
(Outside the mall, 10:43)  
  
"Oh I'm late!" yelled Sakura, running up the steps toward the mall. (Am I using too many prepositions?) She ran past the camping store, the sports were store, and finally the jewelry store. "Late as usual, I see," Tomoyo said in her naturally cheerful voice. "I got up early, but I had to go to the dry cleaners and I sort of let my mind wander," Sakura explained. "We best get going! I still have to find out what my size is!"  
  
Sakura got two pairs of Hang Ten jeans and Tomoyo got a purple sweater. They were walking buy a dress clothes store when Tomoyo stopped. "Let's go in here Sakura!" she suggested. "You know we will never be able to buy anything in this store, Tomoyo! Why go in at all?" Sakura reasoned. "Oh Sakura. You defeat the purpose of window shopping." Tomoyo pulled Sakura into the store. Before Sakura could say another word she was shoved with a dress into a fitting room. Sakura gave a sigh of defeat and proceeded to try on the dress.  
  
The dress was a light sakura pink. (What other colour would I use?) It was made of a light-weight fabric. She couldn't distinguish weather it was more cotton or silk. It thin spaghetti straps and a darker pink ribbon in the back. It was slightly tight fitting and had tiny sakura blossoms at the hem. It fit Sakura just right. "Come on out, Sakura!" Tomoyo coaxed, "How does it fit?" Sakura shyly came out. "How do I look?" she asked. "You look so kawaii, Sakura! I'm so sure Harrison would love it...or maybe Li would like it more." "Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. "What? You're so transparent, Sakura. I can see right though you. Oooo, bad Sakura. Loving one guy, but going out with another. Ooo." "Tomoyo! I do not like Syoaran. I'm going to go to the dance with Harrison. But first I'm going to change out of this dress." Sakura said angrily. She changed out of t he dress and stomped out of the store.  
  
Tomoyo pondered about what to do about Sakura and Li over a rocky road ice cream. Suddenly Rika came up, "Hi Tomoyo. You look deep in thought. Feel like telling me what's on your mind?" "Well, don't tell anyone, but I'm most sure Sakura likes Li, but she keeps saying she likes Harrison. And the more I try to push Sakura toward Li, the more she goes toward Harrison," Tomoyo explained. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'Don't pick at it; you'll only make it worse'? Well, I think it is the same with relationships. They have to take time to grow. You can't push two people together and expect them to become lovers right away. You have to let things, especially relationships and scabs, take their course. They'll most likely turn out all right in the end. Have I helped?" Rika finally asked. "Yeah, you have," Tomoyo smiled at Rika, "Thanks."  
  
(Sakura's room, 2:00 PM)  
  
"You know this is two days without pudding. You owe me!" Kero complained. Sakura wasn't listening, so we went over to play his new game of Zylon Warriors. Sakura picked up her cordless phone and started to punch in Harrison's number. She got to the last number and hesitated. Her hand shook and she started at the phone. Her breath came in short gasps. Still staring at the phone, she slowly stood up. Her stomach turned almost as fast as her head. She was terrified and confused. She felt so many things at once. For some reason she felt angry. She threw the phone out the window. She felt angry she couldn't be with the person she wanted to be with, that she felt she had to got out with someone she had no feelings for, that she couldn't understand her own self.  
  
"Ouch!" she heard someone yell from outside. "Sakura! Isn't this your phone? It came flying out the window!" She stuck her head out the window to see Li Syoaran looking back up at her. "Sorry, Syoaran. I didn't for it to hit you." she said through the tears that had threatened to come on the way home. "Sakura are you OK? What's wrong?" He jumped up to her window. He came in the window and embraced Sakura in a comforting hug. "Oh S-Syoaran, I-I'm s-so con-fused," she said the best she could from her tears. "Shhhhhh, It's OK. You're going to be all right. Stop crying," he comforted, lovingly stroking her auburn hair. "Don't leave," Sakura's voice was small and feeble, "Please."  
  
"Of course, Sakura."  
  
He stayed with her, comforting her until she feel asleep around 5:40. He tucked her under the covers. She was a sleeping angel. 'Oh Ying Fa. You don't deserve to go through this confusion.' He kissed her on the forehead and exited the way he came. 'Syoaran' Sakura mumbled blissfully in her sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Lessons of Life

disclaimer: Better safe than sorry: I Don't own CardCaptors or Card Captor Sakura  
  
A.N, I'm back in school, yuck. I don't have that much time to write anymore. Plus, I'm reading a great new novel series. I highly recommend the Seventh Tower series; It's very strange, but well written.  
  
  
No Longer A Child  
Teacher  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
It was already Friday. The week went so fast for Sakura. It was like any other week, with nothing too eventful. Li was watching her very carefully. He wanted to be sure he was there if she needed him. He had promised to protect her, and he intended to keep his promise.  
  
School finally let out and everyone was getting out for the weekend. The dance was Sunday and Sakura had still not said a definite 'Yes' or 'No' to Harrison. She intended to tell him no after school, but she couldn't find him. She decided she would call him later. She began to walk to the park. The park seemed to calm her in a way that she could not comprehend. Possibly is was how many memories she had made in the park. There had been so many card captures there, and so many field trips and meetings. She set off on her rollerblades, breathing in the air and counting the gentle left-right of her blades.  
  
She finally came to the park and back to the small lake that Syoaran had come so close to pushing her in. There was an overlooking rock coming over the lake. Sakura got an idea. She climbed up to the rock and took her skates off. She was regretting the idea. Biting her lip, she thought, 'This is why you are supposed to think things over first, Sakura.' "If you want to jump, then just jump," a voice startled her from behind. She whirled around to see Syoaran coming out of the bushes. "I don't know," she said hesitantly. "Why not? Do you think you will regret it? Sometimes we can think there will be a regret, but in truth the greater regret can be if you don't jump."   
  
"You really think I should jump?"  
  
"I don't know. I see one reason to jump, and no reason not to. If you just want to jump, is that enough? You tell me."  
  
Sakura thought about this for a moment. She wanted to jump, but it was as if something held her back. There were a million choices open to her. "Push me," she blurted out suddenly. "Nani?" he asked. "I said 'Push me', I want you to push me off. That way I don't have to jump, and I will never regret not jumping," she said, walking over to the edge. Syoaran hesitated, then walked up to her turned back. He pushed her back gently above the shoulder-blades. She fell slowly over the edge, arms outstretched.   
  
The cool water rushed over her. She went down as far as gravity took her, then resurfaced. Syoaran was sitting on the rock smiling down at her. Suddenly Sakura brushed up against something slimy. She screamed. "What? What's wrong?" Syoaran said quickly. "I..I..I... S-snake." Sakura immediately thought, 'Copperhead, cobra, python. Venomous!' even though she knew she would probably never see any of those. Syoaran jumped in the water.  
  
He was only in the water for a few seconds and then came up. " Seaweed, or rather, lakeweed," Syoaran held up a long green peace of lakeweed. "Oh," sakura blushed and let an embarrassed laugh. "Jeez Sakura, I don't think we even have snakes around here," Syoaran said in his usual tone. "Well I sort of forgot that, *Syoaran*," she teased, splashing some water on him. He splashed her back. She pushed his head under and they had a huge water fight.   
  
Sakura pushed Syoaran under the water again. He didn't come back up. "Syaoran?" she yelled, "SYOARAN?" She was really starting to panic now; searching for air bubbles or any other tell-tale signs of life. She could find none. Suddenly she heard someone yell, "Jeronamo!" Li came running off the ledge and tucked into a cannonball. A huge wave washed over Sakura. Syoaran came up. Upon seeing Sakura, he started to laugh. He tried to hold it in, but it was impossible. "What's so funny?" she asked. He pulled a rather large globe of seaweed off Sakura's head, "You looked like swampthing." 'The most beautiful swamp thing ever.' he though. Sakura had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were shining with happiness. Her hair was slightly tossed to the right, and her shirt was sticking to her skin. Syoaran noticed this and turned crimson.   
  
"Won't your brother be worried?" Syoaran asked, worried himself that Touya would kill him if she wasn't home before dinner. " I don't know. What time is it?" she replied, swimming over to the side to get her watch. "Yikes! It's 6:02! I was supposed to be at home by 6:00 unless I give further notice! Touya's probably pulling his hair out and calling the national guard by now!" Sakura shouted. "Come on! You can use the dash and be come in a few seconds," he said hurriedly, tossing her the dash card. She went through the whole chant and released the card. Then all Syoaran could see was a blur. Sakura was gone. She smiled. 'I have to see her again. She forgot to give me the dash card back. Good-bye for now, my Ying Fa.'   
  
Suddenly Syoaran heard a scream. "Sakura," he whispered. He would know that scream from Hong Kong, china. He ran off as fast as the water would let him. Mentally, he cursed at himself for not taking his shoes off first. They made an unpleasant sloshing noise as he ran. He fell flat on his face a few times before reaching his destination.  
  
(A few moments before Syaoran hears the scream, Edge of the Park)  
  
Sakura had just reached the park entrance when something stopped her. 'Clow Card' A small ping went off in the back of her head. She stopped so immediately the wet soles of her shoes smoked from the intense friction. A tree branch snapped on a nearby tree. "Clow Card, show yourself!" Sakura shouted. A tall green girl stepped out of the bushes. Her eyes were piercing green with no pupils. She was wearing rather baggy clothes and it looked as if she had broken twigs in her short, choppy hair. The card gazed over at the swing set. It immediately broke the metal poles. Sakura let out a short gasp. Even a four year old could guess that this was the Break card. Then Sakura realized the card was staring at her. She tried to thing of something that would protect her, but it was to late. With it's mind the card concentrated heavily on Sakura's right leg. Sakura heard a quick snap (Cruel Card, huh?). Then Sakura's head swam with pain. It was like a million, no a trillion small, thin knives stabbing into her leg. Somewhere in her mind she was aware that she had screamed. Her last thought before losing all consciousness well a picture of Syoaran when he was holding her above the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syoaran raced toward the sound of the scream, only to find out he was too late. There lie Sakura, unconscious on the ground. Anger welled up inside him though it didn't show on the outside. He called upon lighting and struck the Card. It was crumpled over on the ground. He came up to the card at moved his sword to it's neck. Defeat reflected in the card's sorrowful eyes. Syoaran sealed the card. He face now showed his anger, but also a small amount of sympathy as well.   
  
He picked the now-sealed card up off the ground and walked toward a very limp Sakura. He picked her up. She was still soaking wet. He decided to take her to his apartment. Syoaran couldn't imagine the torture Touya would bring down on him; showing up with his unconscious sister in his arms. Sopping wet no less. He was already in for a long round off chasing and threat calling around the Kinomoto residence for being the cause of Sakura's tardiness. He used the back streets and ally ways so as to evade pedestrians. Being seen by someone would mean a very awkward situation.  
  
(Syoaran's apartment, a few hours later.)  
  
Sakura woke up with a dizzying headache. Her legs no longer felt like knives, but a thousand pins. She looked over to see Syoaran sitting in a chair; asleep. She then got a glimpse of the clock 9:13 P.M. 'I'm soo dead! Touya is going to kill me. I have got to get home before things get any worse.' She tried to get up, but the knives returned. She gave a small cry of pain. She tried to muffle it so as not to wake the sleeping warrior, but it was too late. "Whoa, don't try to move. Just stay there. I was waiting till you woke up to take you to the doctor. I'm pretty sure your leg is broken. Would you like something warm to drink?" she asked in a very soothing voice. It didn't help. "But Touya..."Sakura started to say, but Syoaran put his index finger to her lips to silence her. "I called your house. I talked to your father and I'm going to take you home as soon as you get out of the hospital. Do you think you're dry enough to go to the hospital yet?" "Yes,"  
  
"Okay, let's go"  
  
Syoaran came over to help Sakura stand up. "Thanks... for everything," she said softly. He gave a weak smile, "You don't have to thank me." He supported her weight for her and together they walked to the ground floor.   
  
He sat Sakura in a chair in the lobby while he went to call a taxi. Sakura sat there patently. 'Why is he being so nice to me? Does he feel the same way? He could never feel the same way. Why would he love me. Even if I do love him, he wouldn't fake emotions that were never there. He would never say he loved someone if he didn't. That was why he broke off his engagement with meilin. He loved her like a sister, not the way she wanted. Maybe that is the way that he feels for me. I can live with that. Just as long as I'm near him.' "Hey sunshine. The taxi will be here any minute. How are you feeling?" he comforted as he kneeled down on the floor in front of her chair. "Fine. My leg feels all prickly and it sort of hurts. It feels like that seaweed really did bite me," she winced," and it was pretty poisonous too." "I they can heal snake-bites at the hospital. The taxi just pulled up, "He offered her his shoulder so she could put some of her weight on it. He helped her out to the car and they drove to the hospital.  
  
(An hour later.)  
  
Sakura came hobbling out of the hospital on her new crutches. She had a horrible splinter fracture. Her legs felt like she had come out of a long movie from the Novocain. Syoaran was watching her meticulously so if she fell, he would be there to caught her. He didn't like the way she wobbled around on her crutches. Sakura came to three steps and looked puzzled for a moment before Syoaran lifted her up and over the steps. He had called the taxi back. He helped her in, then got in the car himself. It was a very quiet ride. Sakura kept repeating the scene in the hospital over and over in her mind.   
  
~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~  
  
Sakura was sitting on the hospital bed. The doctor was telling Sakura all the rules of having a cast on. This was before the cast was even on. They had to correct some of the bone first. They hadn't done this yet either. "You have to stay at home for three days. Then you can go back to school. You'll have to have the crutches for a month, though," the doctor said. "But there is a school dance Sunday! You mean I can't go!" Sakura shouted, yet not so loud. "I'm very sorry. You'll have to go to the next one. Now , that's everything to go over with about the cast. I'm going to put some Novocain into your leg so you won't feel it when we re-align the bone. This may hurt for a few seconds. The doctor pulled out a rather large needle. Sakura made a high pitched squeak of fear. Then, to Sakura's surprised, Syoaran gripped her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. She calmed down and the shot went smoothly.  
  
Soon she had a cast on and was hobbling around on her new crutches. Syaoran had held her hand the whole way through, up until they finished putting the cast on. He watched her lovingly as she experimented with her crutches.  
  
~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~  
  
The taxi pulled up at Sakura's house. As usual, Syaoran helped her out and walked her to the door. "You look sad. Tell me why," he said as they reached the door. "I'm just bummed about the dance. There isn't another dance till Christmas, and I was going to ask you to go with me." 'Oh, this is it. Either you just screwed up your relationship with him and your life is over, or he's going to love me back and it will be the beginning. Either you just did the stupidest thing in your life, or the bravest thing' Sakura scolded herself. "I didn't have to push you this time. You jumped on your own," he said. Sakura was looked up from her feet where she had been staring. She expected to see him frowning at her, but instead he was smiling. "I have an idea! What are you doing Sunday?" he asked excitedly. "What else am I supposed to do? I'll be sitting at home while everyone is at the dance. What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously. "It's a surprise," he said, then kissed her on the forehead. She watched him get into the taxi and drive away, then went into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NO Flamez, please. There is either going to be one more chapter, or I can expand the story and make it longer. If I make it longer, I'm going to build up Harrison's character. What do you think? Feedback is appreciated.  
~BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
  
  



	6. Forever Yours

Disclaimer: Don't sue, please. I don't own any animes and I admit that. Plus, getting sued just doesn't fit into my schedule. Sorry, I'm booked.  
  
  
No Longer A Child  
Forever Yours  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
Saturday for Sakura passed very slowly. She was bored for most of the day. She had never realized how much Kero slept during the day. It was baffling. Though, it was to be expected. If Kero consumed something, he consumed it in large quantities. If he could get his hands on a Sam's Club membership, we would never see him again.   
  
Sakura flicked around the channels for a while. " 120 channels and there is nothing good on TV to watch. What is the point of this digital cable?" She wondered out loud. She finally rested on some cartoons that weren't to stupid, even if it was just a cat chasing a bird with a frying pan. She figured out if she made different combinations of non-cable and cable channels she could get Spanish soap operas. She finally got bored of brushing up on her Spanish and turned the TV off. She reread the Hobbit. Then finished Lord Of the Rings. 'Stupid speed reading class. I can't even read a book slowly so I don't get bored. Although, 1936 pages of literature will sure boost my IQ some points.' She reasoned in her mind, 'I could go get a tan.' Suddenly lightning flashed over head and all the lights went out. 'Screw that idea. Internet? No power. Solitaire? Played it three times. Wake Kero? And get my head bit off? No way.' She signed in defeat and went to get a flashlight.  
  
After she had alphabetized all the books in the library, all of the CDs in the house and all of her stuffed animals by name she did her homework. Then she cleaned the house the best she could. She had lunch. After that she tried to call her father, only to find the line was still day. Her dad was at work and her brother was at his third part-time job this month. Finally she got an idea. She got out her good paint set and started painting. The paint had just dried when her father got home.  
  
"Sakura! What happen to your cast!?" he shouted. "Do you like it? It's a painting of the park. Can you tell?" She questioned. She had painted a very detailed picture of the park with all the sakura blossoms blooming around the lake. It was a beautiful. It was remarkable like a Monet. The style was the same. "Yes, and it's a beautiful painting, but won't that ruin your cast?" He wondered. "No. I checked the label. It's water free. I got so bored while you were gone! I painted my crutches too! The plain color was so boring!" Mr.Kinomoto's jaw was hanging wide open. "What!? I was REALLY bored."  
  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Syoaran decided not to call until 10:30 am because Sakura probably needed her rest. He remembered what it was like to have many broken bones.  
  
~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~  
(AN. I made up this flashback.)  
  
The card had taken the shape of a towering blue dragon. Syoaran held his sword out in front of him. One of two things he hated about china was dragons. The other was being without Sakura. Another set of cards had appeared in china so he had to go back. He hadn't told Sakura about it, just that he had to go home for family reasons. The blue dragon shot and inferno of green fire toward him. He dodged it and counter-attacked with a powerful earth element from his sword. The dragon loomed above him. The earth knocked the wind out of it and wrapped itself around it's chest, not allowing any air to reenter the mighty dragons lungs. The dragon struggled to free itself, but it was a vain attempt. The ominous creature looked at Syoaran. The boy stood unshaken, glaring at the him with eyes of a tiger. Syoaran's position was defiant. The dragon cried out in roar of anguish. It's majestic head fell to the ground away from Syoaran. He bowed in head in respect for the noble creature. He didn't see the huge tail descending upon him.  
  
Syoaran felt and HEARD bones break. He screamed in agony. The tail must have weighed a ton. As soon as the full weight was on him, he lay still, gathering his strength and energy. After a while he, with much difficulty, lifted the tail. He felt he legs and arms, and quickly analyzed his situation. 'OK, two broken ribs, three bones in my right led and on in the left, and two in my left arm. I also have a three mile walk home. I better get started.' So he walked the agonizing walk home, where he slept for three days straight and couldn't even sit up.  
  
~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~  
  
The phone rang three times before Touya picked up. "Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto residence," he said. "Good morning, Kinomoto-san. This is Li Syaoran, can I talk to Sakura. Is she awake yet?" Syoaran had to chose his words carefully or Touya would scream at him and hang up the phone. "Yeah, she's awake. I can't be sure she wants to take any calls right now. I'll ask, but I can't promise you anything, gaki," Touya replied coldly. "Sakura, do you want to talk to the gaki?" Syoaran heard Touya yell. Then he heard someone else. "Touya, how many time do I have to tell you not to yell across the house?" That was defiantly Sakura's father. Suddenly he heard what he wanted to hear. "Of course I want to talk to Syoaran! You better not hang up on him; And he's not a gaki. He's not rude, like you!" Sakura's angelic voice came through the phone. "It's your lucky day, gaki. I'm required to be nice to Sakura's while she's injured," he said to Syoaran.  
  
"Hi, Syoaran. I'm so glad you called. I lost your number, and I was SO bored. But, I'd be glad to hear you anyway. What's up?" She asked. She sounded very cheerful for someone with a freshly broken leg. "I invite you to my house for a special dinner, tonight." he took on a quite formal tone. Sakura giggled and replied, "I accept your invitation. Can you pick me up? What time?" "I'll pick you up at 7:00. Wear the dress you were going to wear for the dance," He hung up without another word.  
  
(AN I'm impatient, so I'm just going to skip right to 6:53)  
  
"You can turn around now, Kero," Sakura announced. Kero turned around and his jaw dropped as far as a magical creature's jaw can. Sakura was wearing a dress so pale pink it was almost white. It had spaghetti straps that had more elastic material that curved tightly around her arm like a vine in remarkable designs. The straps were of a slightly darker pink. The dress hugged her upper body tightly and became more loose at the waist. It had an incredible bow in the back with glittering cherry blossoms. It had maybe 7 millimeters at most of cleavage, so as to accentuate the positive, but not to seem too sluttish. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with so many curls falling down to her shoulders. A few stray curls fell in her face. She had put glitter streaks in her hair an hour before. The wouldn't have looked good on anyone else but Sakura.   
  
"You look like....a goddess. If the gaki doesn't like it, he must have fallen out of the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down. Maybe that wouldn't even be enough. If Master Clow could see who he picked to be cardcaptor now, he would go into a state of shock," Kero was in almost a state of shock himself. "Honto?" she asked in an amused voice.  
  
"Really, you shouldn't have been afraid of change, because change has treated you VERY well."  
  
"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. She was blushing like a wildfire. Sakura looked at her clock. "Syoaran should be here any minute. I'm going downstairs to wait for him. If you get tired of playing Zylon Warriors I have a computer game rigged up on the PC for you. You'll have to use your brain AND your skill," she said as she walked out the door. She was almost out when Kero piped up, "Sakura," he said in a serious voice, "Good luck." He smiled gently up at her. She smiled back and walked down the stairs.  
  
  
"Kaijuu! Wow, are you sure you're my sister," Touya's eyes got huge when he saw Sakura. Yukito was there too. "Sakura you look wonderful! You.." Yukito was saying when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Touya offered. Before Sakura's could protest, Touya and Syoaran were having a death-glare contest. "I'm here for Sakura. Is she ready?" Syoaran asked coldly.   
  
"She is, gaki. It's very simple; you hurt her, I hurt you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Deep down Touya knew Syoaran would never hurt his sister, but, hey, he had a reputation to keep up. Sakura came to the door. She kissed her brother on the cheek and said to Syoaran, "I'm ready to go." "Y-you l-look w-w-wonderful," he stuttered. His face was beet red. He held his arm out for her to help her down the stairs. "These crutches don't really go with my dress, but I have to keep them for a month! (Did I mention she still had the crutches and the cast?) Goodbye Touya!" She called to her brother.   
  
Syaoran helped her into the car taxi. "I'm sorry it's a taxi again. I don't get my license till next month."   
  
"It's OK. I don't mind."  
  
(Syoaran's Apartment)  
  
"Close your eyes," Syoaran said before he opened the door. Sakura did so. He opened the door and put his hands over her eyes. "Walk forward," he commanded gently, "Keep going forward...... Oooookkkaayyy...Stop." He uncovered her eyes. He had the Stereo playing "I Hope You Dance" by Leanne Womack. The lights were low and the table was set for two. There was a sign the read Sakura's Fall Festival Dance/Dinner in silver letters. Sakura started to cry tears of happiness. She turned around and embraced Syoaran. "Thank you. This is wonderful. You didn't have to do this," she cried softly. "I know, demo Aishiteru, Sakura." He turned his head and kissed Sakura on the lips. It was a gently kiss, with no force what-so-ever in it. It was so kind and warm. She kissed him back. They kissed until the ran out of air. "Aishiteru, Syoaran"  
  
A figure on the window watch the couple menacingly. "I thought she would end up with me. It seems I underestimated something. Was it her courage? Maybe her will-power? Maybe it was her love for HIM. Well, if something doesn't come to you, make it. Move to plan B. You'll be mine Sakura, the easy way, or the hard way," He growled and hopped to the ground, then ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You can guess who, right? I've decided to continue this story with S&S as a couple. Many twists in store. NO Flamez please.  
  
~BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  



	7. Just When We've Found Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or CardCaptors. If I did, I'd either be Nelvana, or Clamp.  
  
  
  
  
No Longer a Child (AN. I AM going to make that title fit again)  
Just When We've Found Each Other  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
  
Syoaran smiled as he opened the door to the school for Sakura. She smiled back. Syoaran and Sakura had walked to school together. He had refused to let her walk to school on her broken leg, but lost. He never wanted her to feel any pain. He was full of the wonderful sensation of knowing his love for her was returned, finally. Finally she was HIS. His love for her left him in awe. He never wanted to leave her again. He wanted to be with her forever.  
  
They finally walked into the classroom, only for a mob of fussing girls to overtake Sakura. Sakura said "I just fell down the stairs," and "'No, It doesn't hurt," and "Yes, I'm OK" a great many times before Tomoe-sensei came in. Syoaran helped Sakura into her chair. Many girls giggled at this, and he distinctly heard Tomoyo squeal a small 'Kawaii!'. "Sit down class. Is anyone missing?" The sensei asked. "OK then, lets get class started."  
  
Classes went well and Sakura and Syoaran got paired up for a science project. Soon it was time for lunch. Syoaran and Sakura were sitting at a table with Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, and Meiling. Meiling was sending multiple death-glares at Sakura. She hadn't yet accepted that Syoaran had broken off the engagement last year. "So, do I even have to ask if you two are a couple now?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically. Syoaran had his arm around Sakura's waist and didn't show signs of ever letting go. "You don't," he said in his normal monotone voice and kissed Sakura behind the ear. "Would you mind? You're making some of us sick," Meiling growled. "Meiling," Tomoyo teased, "Your jealousy is showing." Meiling stood up snootily and walked to another table.   
  
"Mou, She should be happy for you guys. We were all wondering when you two would get together. It's a real relief. We were worried you two would find other people to go out with," chattered Rika. "Hai, you two make the best couple," Naoko agreed. Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo, are you still writing to Eriol? How is he?" She asked. "He's doing fine. I'm going to visit him over Christmas break. He always asks how his 'Cute Descendant' is doing." This made Syoaran give a low growl. "He's right, you know," Sakura said slyly. Syoaran raised an eyebrow. "You are the cutest person I know." He flushed insanely. Everyone else giggled.   
  
Tomoyo, Rika, and Naoko went to visit their other friends at other tables. Syoaran went over to through his and Sakura's lunch trays out. Suddenly Harrison came up behind Sakura. "So that's who you dumped me for? He must be very special. One date and he got a kiss. What's so vile about me? Do I scare you?" he drawled.   
  
"No, it's not you. I just don't feel that way about you."   
  
"You could. I feel that way about you."  
  
"G-gomen, Harrison. You're kind of making me uncomfortable. Can you leave." He put his face close to Sakura's. "No, I don't believe I can." "Hey, my girlfriend asked you to leave," Syoaran said as he picked Harrison up by his shirt collar. "Don't mess with me Li-kun. I can be your worst nightmare," Harrison threatened. "I'm sorry, but you annoyed me first," Syoaran, who was holding him a few inches above the ground, dropped him. Syoaran held his hand out for Sakura to take. She picked up her crutches he took his hand. They walked away with Syoaran's arm around her waist again. Sakura look back at Harrison, who was rubbing his neck. 'I'm sure I felt a magical force from him,' Sakura thought. It sent a shiver up her spine. It sure wasn't a good magical force.   
  
She scooted a little closer to Li. He could tell she was a little shaken up about something. 'What did he say to her? She seems terrified of him! I better keep my eye on this guy.' He walked her to her next class. Unfortunately he didn't have any more classes with her that day. He was afraid to leave her. It seemed she didn't want to leave him either. Outside the room he pulled her a little closer. "Is Harrison in your last class?" He asked. "N-no," she stuttered at the mention of his name. "Good, stay in your classroom until I can come and pick you up. Always stay in a crowd of people, or stay in the teachers sight. Something about that guy worries me," he explained. She nodded. He kissed her reassuringly. The parted the kiss by only a centimeter. "Bye," Sakura whispered. "Bye," Syoaran replied and left after she walked into the classroom.  
  
(Syoaran's apartment)  
  
  
Syoaran had to come to Sakura's class like he said and they decided to walk to his apartment to work on the science project. Another reason was that Syoaran didn't want her to walk all the way home on her crutches and his apartment was closer. Meiling was sitting at the table when they came in. "What is SHE doing here?" she asked coldly as the walked through the door. "Me and Sakura have a science project to work on. By the way, you don't have a reason to care. I'm paying for this apartment out of my part of the Clan allowances. I'm only letting you stay here because the clan is making me. I can bring anyone here that I want," Syoaran explained. Meiling growled.   
  
They walked into Syoaran's room. Sakura blushed. "Syoaran, what are family allowances? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious," Sakura asked. "It's very simple really. The clan has several bank accounts. Each family member has a certain amount of money that they can use in a year. Any extra money is carried over to the next year. The more important you are in the clan, the larger your allowance. Get it?" Syoaran explained. Sakura nodded. "So, I think we could pull of an air pressure tester. It's not too hard." "That sounds good," Sakura agreed. Just then the doorbell rang. "You can stay here. Meiling never answers the door when I'm here," he said getting up. He left the room. Sakura could her the door opening. OK, she was curious. She got up and looked out the door. There was a girl with jet-black hair standing at the door. She was a little shorter than Sakura's 5' 3". (Remember, people are smaller in Japan.) She was very thin, but not at all weak looking. She had a very stern looking face. She was definitely Chinese. "Hello, are you Li Syoaran?" Sakura heard her ask in a very cold voice (Voice, not tone) "Hai," Syoaran answered. "I'm Li Tsu Ling. It's time for you to return to the clan. I'm here to bring you home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How about that for a cliffhanger? Hahahahahah. No Flamez, si'l vous plait. I know, I know, it's a short chapter, but I'll make the next chapter longer. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
BlahBlahBlah136  
  



	8. Hold On To Life

Disclaimer: I don't own CC or CCS  
  
  
AN: I'm not so good at Chinese names; please help.  
  
No Longer A Child   
Hold On To Life  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say? I think I have to clean my ears; it sounded like you said I had to go home. I must be hearing things," Syoaran couldn't believe he was hearing this. He didn't want to believe he was hearing it. 'It just shows you how fragile happiness really is,' he thought, 'Wait! What am I saying! Syoaran doesn't give up so easily. It's always this way: One rule contradicts another. I'm supposed to obey the clan, but never give up. I'm going to take the benefit of the doubt.' "You heard me right. Why do you question your senses? Sending you here was a BIG mistake! I'm Li Tsu Ling, your second cousin three times removed. The future leader of the Li clan should know his clan members better," Tsu Ling continued to fuss over how much he had changed for the worse, but Syoaran wasn't listening. How could this be happening to him? "When do I have to leave?" he asked quickly. 'Please not soon, please' he begging inwardly. "In three days," She said nonchalantly. "WHAT!!!" Syoaran yelled, "I don't even have a week to say goodbye!" "Goodbye?" She asked skeptically, "to whom?" Syoaran was so full of rage he could barely speak.   
  
"What if I refuse to come, huh? What if I never want to leave Japan!? What is going to make me come home, huh?"  
  
"Two words Syoaran: Body Guards. They will just hall you back to China kicking and screaming if they have to. We have two 6'3", 257 pound body guards here in Japan currently. I doubt you'd last five minutes," Tsu Ling giggled, "Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Syoaran was so angry he could no longer speak. His muscles cramped up and he became stiff. His face was red and he was shaking uncontrollably. "Go away. I'm never coming back. I hate these stupid restrictions. I can't believe the clan is making me come back. Go away and never come back again," He said through clenched teeth. It was so muffled you could barely hear him. He shut the door slowly and locked all of the locks. He went into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura was shaking from what she had just heard. Syoaran was being called back to China, and it sounded permanent. Syoaran finally closed the door and went to the kitchen. Sakura followed him. She entered the kitchen were Syoaran filled a glass of water and splashed himself with it. He was breathing very hard. Sakura went up to try to calm him. When she tapped him on the shoulder he thought it was Meiling and started to scream at her. Then he realized it was Sakura. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought you were Meiling. I would never mean to yell at you," He said as he cupped her chin in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He hugged her close to him. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going back to China. Even if they take away everything I have, the can't take you away from me. I won't let them," He comforted. He didn't even know if he could back up his words. Syoaran ran his fingers through her hair with on hand and held her waist with the other. He held her, comforting her and himself at the same time until Touya called and yelled at him for having his sister out after 6:30 PM without prior notice.  
  
~~~~~~~@  
  
  
Syoaran and Sakura spent as much time together in the next three days as possible. On the fourth day they were very tense, the fifth day they relaxed a little, and the sixth day they believed the threats all false.  
  
(8:02 am, the sixth day. (Friday))  
  
Syoaran walked into homeroom with Sakura. He pulled her chair out for her. This made Sakura giggle. When she sat down he gave her a gentle kiss. Sakura pulled the kiss deeper and deeper until Tomoyo walked into the room with a huge "KAWAII" Tomoe-sensei came in after Tomoyo and class settled down. "Hello class, and welcome to science class. Today we will be presenting our projects. The first two up are...,"the sensei looked at his class plan, "Syoaran and Sakura." Sakura hobbled up to the gray table at the front with there air pressure tester. Syoaran followed.  
  
"We have created an air pressure tester from house-hold items. We are going to test it by comparing the results of our tester to the one we bought from the store," Syoaran said. They went on to describe how the tester worked. The tester was only off by a few milligrams (How do you measure air pressure?). They got quite an applause after their test.   
  
All the tests went well, with the exception of Naoko's and Rika's project that exploded after it refused to work for three minutes. Soon it was lunch once again. This time it was just Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syoaran. Naoko and Rika had lunch-time detention and had to clean up the science lab. Meiling decided not to eat with them anymore. "I guess the threats from your clan were empty. They haven't shown up at all since last week. I think you can let go of Sakura now," Tomoyo advised, nodding toward Syoaran's hand around her waist. Syoaran pulled tighter in a silent 'No'. "She's right, Syoaran. I think it's fine to let go. It's not like once you let go you can't ever come back," Sakura explained. Syoaran sighed in defeat put his hands on the table. "Oh! I left my gym close outside when we went outside for art. I have gym in two periods! I'll be back," Sakura exclaimed.   
  
She headed outside. She found the swings were she had been drawing. Her gym close weren't there. "Looking for these?" asked a cold voice from behind. Sakura swiveled around to see Harrison with her light-pink gym back swinging from his index finger. "H-harrison, please, may I have my gym clothes?" She stuttered. He just smirked. "Y-you kn-know, you could get suspended for s-stalking people. Now, PLEASE, may I have my gym clothes back?" Sakura said. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop stuttering. He terrified her for some reason. His smirk grew. He threw the gym back at her with such great force it knocked her into the tree behind her. She was temporarily stunned. She tried to move, but found herself magically pinned to the tree.   
  
"Now, Card Mistress, I have you in my clutches," She drawled as he came up so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. "I always did think you would give in to me by yourself. No matter, I always get what I want. And what I want is you and your power. And I WILL have both," he hissed. He leaned closer to kiss her but she moved her head in one swift motion. He laughed evilly. "Now now Mistress, you wouldn't want your precious, innocent, defenseless little family to get hurt now would you?" He threatened. A gasp escaped Sakura's lips. He wouldn't dare hurt her family; but that wasn't true. He was angry and there was no telling what he would do. Her fright must have shown in her face because then Harrison confirmed, "Yeah, that's right. Your wonderful little family will be terminated. That include Tomoyo, too you know." "Syoaran will stop you," she said with false confidence. "How can he, if he's back in China," Harrison laughed evilly.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off my girlfriend," Syoaran yelled from across the small playground. He came up like a thunderstorm, and with just as much rage. He pulled Harrison away from Sakura in a jerky movement. Harrison was caught by surprise. His magical binding on Sakura broke and she moved behind Syoaran. Syoaran unsheathed his VERY well hidden sword, and Sakura took out her sealing wand. It was two powerful people against one powerful person. He was out-numbered, and decided to retreat. He cackled and started to disappear. Right before he was gone he saw them let there guard down. He couldn't resist; he sent a powerful blast of dark energy at Syoaran, who blocked the attack perfectly for Sakura. Harrison smirked and disappeared fully. Syoaran fell to the ground. "SYOARAN!" Sakura cried out. She rushed to his side. He wasn't bleeding anywhere, due to the bluntness of the attack, but he was badly bruised all over. He wasn't yet unconscious, so together they walked to the nurses office.   
  
The nurse, surprisingly, gave both Sakura and Syoaran leave to go home. As they walked toward Syoaran's apartment he remembered he had left his key in his locker. They were closer to Sakura's house then the school by now, so they went to her house.  
  
(Sakura's House, 15 minutes later)  
  
Sakura and Syoaran walked through the door. "Where is Touya and your dad?" Syoaran asked as Sakura began to walk toward the kitchen. "Well, Touya is at work, and so is my dad. Kero is probably upstairs sleeping," She replied. Then she added, "You can head into the living room. I'll go get some ice for you. Do you want anything to drink? We have Pepsi, Ice tea, and the basics. (Milk, Juice,Water, etc.)" "I'm not really thirsty," Syoaran answered and sat down on the couch. A minute later Sakura came back in with ice in a wet washcloth. "Now, You took the blast worst in the ribs, right?" Sakura asked. "Very observant," he winced, remembering the pain in his side. He screamed out when Sakura set the make-shift ice pack on his ribs. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want some Advil or Tylenol or something?" Sakura asked with a blush. "Please," he begged, his face still in a wince.   
  
Sakura went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some Extra Extra Strength Tylenol. She quickly read the back. WARNING: Do not take more than the recommended dose. Do not operate heavy machinery, for medication may cause drowsiness. ATTENTION: This is a MILD drug. Do not take before imperative tasks. Is a STRONG pain killer. Sakura hesitated. She heard Syoaran cry out after trying the ice pack again and decide he needed the Extra Extra Strength Tylenol.  
  
Sakura came back to the living room with the pain killer. She took the seat beside Syoaran and poured the medicine into a spoon. "Open," She commanded Syoaran, indicting for him to open his mouth. He obeyed and gave him the medicine. "How long does this take to work?" He asked. "Fifteen minutes," She responded, rereading the label. Syoaran groaned.  
  
Sakura turned on the TV. They watched the very end of The Princess Bride (very good movie). "That was a good movie. We only watched the end 17 minutes and I still want to see the rest. As long as I can see it with you," His voice was thick like honey. They weren't kidding when they had said drowsy! Sakura didn't seem to notice. She smiled at him. "I'd be glad to. We can rent it," She said cheerfully. All of a sudden she was in a very passionate kiss with Syoaran. They were both intoxicated in sheer pleasure. Sakura put her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They only broke the kiss when they ran completely out of air. "Was that the pain killer or you, Syoaran?" Sakura asked regretfully. "I've wanted to do that for a LONG time, but the pain killer was what stopped me from refraining from it," Syoaran explained.   
  
"Touya will be home any minute!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, "He'll kill you if he sees you here!" "Than I guess I better go," Syoaran mopped. "I'm coming with you," Sakura said. Syoaran objected, but lost the fight.  
  
(Outside Syoaran's Apartment)  
  
Sakura and Syoaran were involved in another deep kiss. "Sakura.... I-I.. Have to... open the door," Syoaran said through the kiss. He then remembered he had left the key at school. Syoaran had one arm rapped around Sakura's waist, and she had her hands on his shoulders. With his free arm Syoaran turned the doorknob, expecting for it to be in vain. To his surprise the knob opened. He walked inside, though did not break the kiss. "LI SYOARAN! YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!" A voice shouted. The couple froze in there place. They slowly stepped away from each other and turned to see Li Tsu Ling standing in the middle of the two largest men they had ever seen. The colossal duo were dressed in black business suits. 'These must be the body guards Tsu Ling was talking about' the two teens thought in chorus. Syoaran looked around in panic. All of his things were packed. No really, ALL of his things. The apartment was barren. Syoaran took his protective stance in front of Sakura. He didn't like the look of the body guards. The missive men walked forward and grabbed Syoaran by the arm. "I told you we would come for you if you did not comply with the clans wishes. You are in for it for not coming right away, but THIS," Tsu Ling nodded toward Sakura, "is just going to add to your chastisement." Syoaran struggled in vain against the huge body guards. "You won't take me back. I'm staying here with Sakura!" Syoaran lashed out. "Why would you want to stay here with IT? Besides, the clan had announced they you must chose your bride from the clan. You are to spend four years intense training, then chose a bride and become Leader of the Li Clan. There is no use fighting against it. It's your destiny," Tsu Ling explained. Syoaran new he couldn't fight them now. He had to meet the Elders and make a bargain.   
  
He lashed away from the guards for a moment. Syoaran pulled Sakura to him and kissed her forcefully. "I'll be back soon," He whispered as the guard grabbed him again. The dastardly trio walked out the door trailing Syoaran behind them. "NOOOO! Syoaran, What about Harrison!?" Sakura called in panic. "You can protect yourself Sakura! You so much more powerful than you think. Your not a child anymore!" And with that they were gone. Sakura was left to cry in solitude on the cold wood floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How Syoaran Get Back? What will Sakura do until then? What evil is Harrison planning? EVEN I DON'T KNOW! I always keep my promises; I promised this chapter would be longer and it is, and I said I would make the title fit again and it does! Until next time  
  
~BlahBlahBlah136  
  



	9. 

disclaimer; I DO NOT own CCS or CC, OK?  
  
  
(AN: Please forgive me if I don't spell Japanese words correctly, or give a boy a girl's name. I don't even speak any Japanese!)  
  
  
  
No Longer A Child  
Alone  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
  
Syoaran didn't talk the whole plane ride. Tsu Ling was too busy telling him everything about the clan that had happened while he was gone. He wasn't listening. Tsu Ling had the window seat, Syoaran was next to her, and Meiling had the isle. The two cousins both had deep scowls. Neither was happy about coming home.   
  
Unknown to everyone else; Meiling was developing a crush on a boy in her literature class, Yoshiaki Okawa. She wouldn't even admit it to herself yet. She did admit that she would miss Japan. No matter how bad she acted, she still had friends. She couldn't seem to find that in China. Just the other day she had gone out for ice cream with her friend Masuo Sotsu. When she was short 87 yen, Masou had loaned her the money. No one from the Li Clan would have done that. She loved Japan, though she would never admit it to anyone else. She had a reputation to keep up!  
  
All Syoaran could think about was what he would say to the Elders. If he had to pick his words carefully with Touya, he'd have to go through every word in the dictionary with the Elders. 'OK, I'll ask permission to return to Japan and lead the clan from there, and ask for an appeal on the marriage rule. If that doesn't work I'll would ask for temporary release to Japan for training in the high altitudes. I can go see Sakura in secret. If that doesn't work, I'll give up my position as leader and exile myself from the clan. If they take me away from the place I love, I don't consider them family; and really, how many of them are direct relatives? The Elders are locked in the past. This inter-marriage thing really has to stop! They wouldn't know a gigabyte from a bug-bite!' Syoaran pondered over other possible solutions.   
  
"Are you listening, Syoaran!?" Tsu Ling pulled at his school uniform's sleeve. He wore the same style uniform that Touya had worn when he had first met him, with the exception that Syoaran's was navy blue. Syoaran didn't reply to her. "Fine, if you don't talk you'll have to talk to the Elders. If you start apologizing now your punishment won't be as bad," Tsu Ling advised. He didn't budge from staring at the back of the seat in front of him. "You're so difficult, Syoaran!" She exclaimed, exasperatedly. The snow swirled outside the plane so thick it looked as if a white sheet had been placed on the window.  
  
(Kinomoto residence)  
  
"Is Sakura home yet?" Touya asked for the fifth time in three minutes. "No, You think she's stuck in the penguin slide again? I guess we call all of her friends again." Mr. Kinomoto sighed and picked up the phone. After two rings Tomoyo picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Daidouji residence" She answered politely. "Hello Tomoyo, Do you know were Sakura is? It's about 8:13 PM and she's not home yet,"  
  
"She went to Syoaran's, I think. Don't worry, she probably doesn't want to come home since it's snowing so hard. She does have a cast and no car to drive home in. You can probably go pick her up. Better yet, I'll pick her up! She'll be at your house in a half hour or less or you have permission to call the police."   
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo."  
  
"No Prob." Tomoyo then hung up the phone.  
  
(Syoaran's Apartment)  
  
Sakura had cried for hours only to fall asleep on the cold wood floor. Her dreams were the troubling vision of Syoaran being hauled off. Her heart was shattered and her tears felt like ice running down her face. She felt so alone and frightened. Syoaran had told her she wasn't a child anymore, but she she was terrified of the thought of being without him.   
  
Tomoyo opened the door cautiously so as not to disturb any of the residents. She half expected to see Sakura and Syoaran kissing, so she had brought her video camera. It broke her heart to see Sakura asleep and in the middle of the barren apartment. She was certain Sakura had been crying. The videographer kneeled down beside her friend and shook her lightly. "Sakura," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Tears still garnished her eyelashes. Sakura began to cry again, "Oh Tomoyo," She said as she hugged her friend tightly, "They took Syoaran! He's gone. They took him!" They cried together for a few minutes. Tomoyo helped Sakura up and they walked to the to the car. The girl were silent the way back to Sakura's house.   
  
(Kinomoto residence)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo pulled up to the house. Touya immediately ran out. He was about to scold Sakura when he saw she had been crying. He picked her up gently and started to walk in the house. "Arigatou, Tomoyo" he called back to the girl getting into the car. "You're welcome," Tomoyo smiled weakly.  
  
'Here comes Touya, interrogator extrodanare, right on schedule' Sakura thought. "What happened!? Did that gaki hurt you!? Are you OK!?" Touya said quickly. "Some people came from Syoaran's clan a week ago. They threatened to take him back to China in three days if he didn't come back himself. He didn't go back to China, so after three days we thought they had gone away. But today they came, packed up all of his belongings and moved him back to Hong Kong. They just came, literally PICKED him up, and took him back to China! He isn't aloud to come back either," Sakura started to cry again. "Didn't I tell you that gaki was trouble!? Didn't I tell you that you would get your heart broken if you went out with him!?" Touya yelled. "He did want to leave! They just took him! He wanted to stay and protect me!" Sakura cried and ran up the stairs to her room. Touya winced as she slammed the door shut.  
  
Luckily Mr.Kinomoto had just came in and seen what had happened. "Touya, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to your sister! You know how much she cares about Li! You go apologize right now," It was unusual that Mr.Kinomoto raised his voice, so Touya knew that he meant it. Touya humphed up the stairs. Mr.Kinomoto sat down on the couch. He picked up a picture of Sakura's mother and traced her outline. "I wish you were here to help. Sakura needs you," He told the picture. It just continued to smile up at him.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Touya knocked on Sakura's door. "Go away. You don't care that Syoaran is gone! I don't want to listen to you, Touya!" Sakura shouted through the door. "I'm sorry for saying that Li was a gaki, and being mean to him. I know you really care for him and I'm sorry he's gone," Touya apologized. "I don't believe you! But since you tried, I may forgive you eventually," Touya smiled as Sakura said this. Suddenly Mr.Kinomoto came up behind him. "I'll talk to her now," He smiled. "Sakura, can I come in?" He asked through the door. "You can daddy, but the baka can't," She said referring to Touya.   
  
  
Mr.Kinomoto walked through the door quietly. "Do you want to tell me about what happened?" He asked soothingly, sitting down on the side of the bed were Sakura had her face buried in her pillow. His eyes were full of consern for his only daughter. She was hurting so much inside; he knew. He knew what it was like to have someone taken away from you, and when you can do nothing to stop it. Sakura looked so much like her mother, and she displayed so many of her habits and peronality characteristics.   
  
Sakura sniffled, and sat up. "I heard some of what happened when you were telling Touya, but you didn't go into much detail. You don't have to talk about it, but I can't help you if you don't." Sakur nodded her head meekly. "It all started when Syoaran's cousin Tsu Ling came to his apartment..." Sakura went on to tell the whole story. Her father listened intently. It broke his hear to see her so upset. She had grown up so fast.  
  
  
(China, Li estates)  
  
  
  
Syoaran opened the door to his house. He request an audiance with the Elders first thing tomorrow. It was late, and he couldn't ask now. "WELCOME HOME, SYOARAN!" Everyone shouted from the dark. They had throughn a huge Welcome Home celebration. Syoaran's scowl deepened. He merely walk over to a table with a large welcome home sign tapped on the side of it. In a sudden swift movement he ripped it off then crumpled it up. He threw it at his many dumb-struck relatives and stormed upstairs to his room. Everyone in the room was silent. They all blinked several times, then the all looked at Tsu Ling. "He doesn't want to be home. He committed many MANY transgressions against the Li clan Laws, and he isn't even ashamed of them! I think they brainwashed him in Japan!" She stated as if she was simply saying the sky was blue. One of Li's sisters pulled out a chair for Tsu Ling, and everyone hung on her every word.  
  
(Syoaran's room)  
  
  
Syoaran looked around his room. Most everything was green. He had a mahogany bed with a plain green comforter under a small window. There was a mahogany dresser under a simply mirror. The walls were painted forest green and his carpet was of a darker shade of green. There was a dark wooden door going to a white bathroom. There was a closet directly parallel to the bathroom. He found no comfort in being home.   
  
Syoaran noticed his bags had already been brought up. He wanted to find his pictures of Sakura. He longed to hold her, but that was impossible now. He still needed to see her face though. He opened the first suitcase; Toiletries and training tools (Swords, etc.). The second suitcase was full of nothing but clothes. He went through all of his suitcases. His photo album wasn't in any of them. His pictures in frames weren't there either. The frames were there, but the pictures had been taken out of them. Syoaran was panicked. There was nothing that he had to remind him of Japan. It was all gone. He immediately ran downstairs. He had to find Tsu Ling. It was the calm before the storm. Typhoon Syoaran was about to hit. He had forgotten his anger controll chants completely now.  
  
  
Downstairs the family was at a large table with Tsu Ling at the head. The were all concentrating very hard on what Tsu Ling was saying. As soon as she was in earshot Syoaran called out, "Were is my photo album? And my pictures!? And everything I had from Japan!?" The whole family looked at him. "Oh," Tsu Ling giggled, "We through them all out. They seemed obsolete, so we disposed of them. You don't really need them." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Syoaran shouted, "Those pictures were special to me! Why did you dispose of them without asking me! They weren't obsolete, they were important! To me!" "Syoaran! Don't you dare raise your voice to a lady. It appears you have forgotten the rules! Tsu Ling was just telling us about all of your transgressions. We have to have a long talk," Syoaran's mother scolded.   
  
Syoaran's mother took him into one of the back training room. "Would you like to explain your actions?" She said haughtily. "Did it ever accur to you that I liked my life in Japan? What transgressions? All I did was not come home! I realize I have to be chastised for that, but I didn't do anything else wrong!" Syaoran pleaded. "What about this Sakura girl, huh? You know that getting romantically involved with a girl from outside the clan is forbidden! You also didn't greet Tsu Ling at all respectfully. She is very important to the clan! She treated her very rudely from what I hear," The angry Chinese woman explained. "I was too shocked to greet her formally! I was rude to her because she gave me the worst news I could have received!" Syoaran shouted. "Syoaran, don't you dare raise your voice to me! And don't dismiss the subject of that Japanese b****!" Syoaran's mother shouted twice as loud. Syoaran couldn't take it anymore. They had taken him away from Sakura, they had throughn his pictures away, and now they forbid him to ever see his love ever again. He shook with anger. The young warrior could barely breathe, so his breath way raspy. How could anyone EVER call his beloved Ying Fa that. They had never even met Sakura, and now they were insulting her! "Don't you dare call her that again, you here me!?" He said in a whisper full of contained rage. "What not!? You can't seriously tell me this isn't just some silly Japanese girl that you just happen to fancy. She doesn't even have any power," His mother criticized. "Mother, I'm in love with Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress," Syoaran screamed so loud several maid passing by the room heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do ya think? No Flamez, Please. How will Syoaran's mother react to this situation? What does Harrison have in store? Will Sakura pull through; and will she ever forgive Touya? I Actually have an idea this time!  
  
What is Syoaran's Mother's name? I'm kinda sick, as are you probably, of me writing 'Syoaran's Mother' all the time. What are his sister's names too? I want to put them in the next Chapter!  
  
Thanks Oodles for the support  
BlahBlahBlah   
  



	10. 

Disclaimer: I Don't own C.C.S or CC.  
  
AN, Big thanks to S+S for the names of Syoaran's Sisters and Mother.  
  
  
No Longer a Child   
Struggles  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
Li Leran stood in shock. She couldn't believe she had just called the Card Mistress that horrible name. What's more, she couldn't believe her only son was in love with the Card Mistress. Leran's eyes were huge. All she could do was stare at her son. Both were silent for a long time. Finally Syoaran spoke up, "Mother, I really do love her. She is the reason I didn't want to leave Japan, and the reason I broke off my engagement with Meiling. I can't bare to be away from her, and now I don't even have the pictures of her. Why can't you understand that I'm in love with her?" He pleaded. Li-san let out a deep breath that she had been holding for quite some time now. "Son, I never knew you felt this way. This does present a problem. I do have a lot of influence in the clan, but I don't know if I have enough influence to make things work out the way you want them to. I understand that you want to be with your Card Mistress, but this doesn't seem possible. The clan doesn't bend the rules, EVER. They only let you out so easily because you were so stoic that you wouldn't get close to anyone or anything. They try to prevent this as much as they can, but there are always slip-ups," Li-san sighed. "Mother, I have to be with her. She is what keeps me going. I feel so lonely without her," Syoaran begged. "We'll meet with the Elders first thing in the morning. Don't let your sisters get wind of this, or you'll never hear the end of it," Li-san warned jokingly. Syoaran nodded vigorously and left.  
  
It was too late. Two maids heard Syoaran confessing his love for the Sakura and word moved fast in the Li clan. Syoaran started toward his room, only to be cut off by his sister Li Fuutie. His other three sisters followed her. "What is this I hear about our little brother and the Card Mistress, huh?" She questioned amusingly. "How did you figure out!? Well, I quess it's inevedable that you'll find out. You don't ever miss out on the smallest peice of gossip, do you? I beg you, please, I've got enough things on my mind without having to worry about dodging you four, Obsessed, More Obsessed, Even More Obsessed, Most Obsessed," He said, referring to the four women standing only a little shorter than himself. His sisters were left speechless. He merely brushed past them and walk to his room.  
  
  
(Readington High School, Tomoeda District, Japan)  
  
Sakura walked the halls in fear. She hugged her bookbag to her chest with her arm, gripping her sealing key with her hand and steadying herself on one crutch. Finally came to the room and sat down in her seat. Her back was as straight as a bored. Her eyes darted around for Harrison. She longed for Syoaran's protect embrace. She would love to feel his arms around her again. A hand tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She squealed out in surprise. "Relax, Sakura. It's only me," Tomoyo comforted. "You're a wreck without him here, aren't you?" She asked with concern. "Oh Tomoyo! I'm terrified. He has always been here with me to keep me safe, but now he's back in China and I can barely breathe!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's only been a day since he left and I'm already paranoid!"  
  
"Li-kun is back in China!?" Naoko asked surprised, "You must be so upset! You guy were like glue!" "Superglue!" Rika added, "Are you OK Sakura!?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm OK. I'm just a little horrified, Terrified, and paranoid, not to mention cold."  
  
"Poor Sakura," Rika whispered to Naoko, "She really likes Li!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I've read a lot of books in my time, and they always come back. With the exception of Return From War, it always works out!" Naoko comforted. "What happens in that story," Sakura asked. "Well, a guy leaves his girlfriend behind to go to war. He ends up defeating the other side with great honor to his name, but he dies in the process. The girl dies of severe emotional stress when she learns of his death. It was a wonderful book... and I probably shouldn't have said that," Naoko added when she saw Sakura ready to burst out in tears.  
  
Suddenly Tomoe-sensei walking in the room and everyone returned to their seats. Sakura felt slightly safer with Tomoe-sensei in the room. Any adult that cared what happened to her in the room was comforting. She knew Harrison wouldn't dare strike out at her in such a crowd.  
  
--------@  
  
Sakura hobbled home on her crutches as fast as she could. Not fast enough! Sakura felt her crutch being ripped away from her. Before she could move Harrison had pushed her front first into the wall beside her. "There is no Syoaran to save you now," He said, keeping one hand pressed squarely on her back, moving closer with every breath. "Now, will I have to use persuasion to get what I want, or not?" He was right up next to her now. He kissed her neck gently, but evilly. Sakura was sure she felt an evil feeling from him. The feeling was familiar somehow. She suddenly recognized the feeling. There was the faint trace of Clow Card magic in his evil! 'The Obsession!' she exclaimed inwardly. She grasped the key on her neck and called forth the sealing wand. "Windy, bind this evil." "Thunder, Shock Him!" Windy raced out and wrapped around a surprised Harrison. Raijuu let out a huge roar and sent lightning bolt toward the obsessed teen. Harrison's strength failed him and he fell to the ground.   
  
His strength failed him, but his power didn't. He sent a blast of black power that grazed Sakura's side. She screamed in pain as the blast burned against her. Harrison let out a low laugh. "I'm not defeated yet, Mistress!" He cried. He directed another blast toward her stomach, but she dodged it and it only caught her shoulder. Her side and her shoulder now burned like a wildfire. Like a sunburn that had gone all the way through her flesh. This gave her an idea. "Fiery, Attack him!" She yelled. The firebird rose form her pocket and heading for the smirking teen. The Fiery shot a blast at Harrison that narrowly missed. Sakura clutched her side as she watched. She bent slightly to the right because she didn't have her crutches.  
  
Finally a blast nailed Harrison in the back. He sent one more blast at Sakura that hit directly on her middle thigh. He disappeared with a final cackle and the words, "Watch out, I'll be back."   
  
Sakura groaned at looked at her wounds. How would she ever explain those burns to her family. She was bleeding heavily from were she had been hit. It felt like a white-hot knife cutting into her flesh. She struggled home. It cause more pain with every step, but she had to be strong. Otherwise, she wouldn't survive.  
  
  
(Li Estates, the next morning)  
  
Knock Knock  
  
  
"Syoaran, wake up. You have a sparring practice with Mao in ten minutes. Then right after that you have a meeting with the Elders. Come on, It's nearly 5:00 am!" Li Feimei called to her brother. Syoaran was already awake. He had already taken a LONG shower and was dressed in his sparring outfit. It barely differed from his fighting robes. There weren't as many trails off this outfit. It was made for rapid, lethal movements. Feimei was about to call a second time when Syoaran walked out of his room and startled her.  
  
Mao was a skilled fighter and provided an excellent challenge. Many people gathered to watch the match. No one had seen Syoaran fight in years, save Meiling. Everyone comment on how hard Syoaran was working. It didn't look like Mao had a chance. Syoaran was very, VERY aggressive in his fighting. He was still angry from the other night. He fought, turning his longing for Sakura into strength, endurance and energy.   
  
'Wow, I knew Syoaran was a good fighter, but I never expected this!' Mao thought to himself. Mao was a slender, but very filled in boy. He had messy brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He was about as tall as Syoaran, which was tall in Chinese standards. His face was serious, but with traces of past laughter in his eyes. He was very fast, but not nearly as aggressive as Syoaran.  
  
  
Pretty soon both males were sweating to the point of dehydration. They were breathing heavily. Finally Syoaran knocked Mao's sword out of the blue-eyed boy's hand. The match was over. Syoaran had time for breakfast, but he wasn't hungry, so he opted for another cold shower. Soon it would be time to face the Elders once again. Soon he could go back to Sakura.  
  
(Kinomoto Residence)  
  
  
Sakura walked through the door as quietly as possible, but when the door brushed her shoulder she couldn't help screaming in pain a little. Touya came out into the hall way and nearly fainted. Soon he had gathered himself up enough to scream, "Sakura, What happened!?"   
  
"Don't worry. I know this looks really bad, but It's not as bad as it looks. I just had a little accident."  
  
Touya rushed over and helped her into the kitchen. Her dad was cleaning in the living room, so Touya called, "Dad, can you get some gauze, antiseptic, and a lot of Steri-strips?" "And some Advil!" Sakura added, wincing as Touya put a cold cloth on her thigh. Mr.Kinomoto did so, and dropped everything on the floor of the kitchen when he saw Sakura's condition. He hurriedly picked everything up and rushed over to her. Pretty soon she was all bandaged up and sitting on the couch while Touya and her father cleaned up gauze clippings, and antiseptic spills.   
  
Soon they came in and stared at her. She knew what question was coming next. "So, how did this happen Sakura?" 'It's now or never, Sakura' The Card Mistress thought to herself. "Dad, I have something to tell you," She started, "I long time ago I found this book in the basement..." Sakura told them all about Keroberus, The Clow Cards, and Syoaran's role in the whole thing. Touya looked on with concern as her Father was in awe. Mr.Kinomoto gasped quite often, and followed the explanation quite intently. After Sakura had finished Touya piped up," You must have hit your head! You are old enough to know not to make up silly stories like that! If you have to say things like that, write them in a fiction book! You can make a lot of money that way! If what you say is true, prove it!" Sakura frowned sadly, then called, "Kero, come on down. I have pudding for you!" Touya could hear a faint voice that grew louder and louder as if coming closer saying things like 'Yeah, pudding!', 'Yummy Pudding', and 'I hope it's chocolate!'   
  
The little ball of fluff wizzed into the room. He looked around, then saw Touya and Mr.Kinomoto. All of a sudden he dropped lifeless to the floor. "It's OK Kero, I told them," Sakura advised. "YOU WHAT!" That stuffed animal was alive and kicking now. Sakura nodded sadly. Just then Kero noticed the bandages. "Did that Harrison creep do this to you!? I knew there would be trouble when that gaki left the country. Even if he is a gaki, he can still protect you better than me." Touya and Mr.Kinomoto stared at the little ball of fluff flying in front of them. They both blinked several times. Touya fainted. "Sakura, this better be battery operated. I was just going along with the whole thing because I thought you were in pain. I didn't really believe you. I'm guessing this thing is alive," Mr.Kinomoto's eyes were bugging out of his head. Sakura nodded. "Kero, meet my father Kinomoto Fujitaka, and that is my brother, Kinomoto Touya," Sakura said, referring to the unconscious male ground. "Dad, this is Kero, short for Keroberus, Guardian Beast of the Seal" "Long title," Fujitaka commented. "It makes him feel bigger," Sakura explained.  
  
"OK, what do you mean Harrison? Who is this boy?" Mr.Kinomoto asked Kero hesitantly. Kero explained the whole ordeal. After extensive questioning, it came to the final questions,   
  
"Is Sakura in danger?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Can we protect her here?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Can Li-san protect her?"  
  
"More than we can"  
  
"Sakura, I think it's best if you go to Hong Kong. Let's see if we can arrange for you to go there. You can miss some school, until Li-san comes back." Sakura's father concluded. His voice was full of worry for his daughter. She was in so much danger and there was nothing he could do himself to help. But Li Syoaran could help. He could save her.   
  
"Do you know Li-san's number, Sakura?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Call him first thing in the morning. It's late now. Get some sleep."  
  
Sakura retired to her room, and fell into a restless sleep, full of pain and loneliness.  
  
(Next Morning, Same morning as Syoaran's Meeting with the Elders.)  
  
  
Sakura awoke and walked slowly down the steps. "Remember, first thing in the morning!" Fujitaka called from the kitchen. Sakura picked up the phone. The Li Clan was no group to be trifled with, so she had to talk to Syoaran. "Hello, This is the Li residence. Which Li do you wish to speak with?" A man with a stuffy voice asked. "Li Syoaran, please." She waited for a minute or two. Finally, Syoaran picked up.   
  
"Hello, Li Syoaran speaking."  
  
"Hi, It's me, Sakura," Sakura replied hurriedly. "Sakura! Oh, you don't know how glad I am to hear you sweet voice," Syoaran gushed. "Oh Syoaran, I need your help," Sakura started to cry again. The pain still burned in her side and the fear of being attacked was bottled up inside her. "Sakura, are you OK!? What happened!?" Syoaran asked. "He didn't even wait forty-eight hours to attack me! I barely got away. My side hurts so much and I'm so afraid. Please Syoaran, come home. Or let me come there. I miss you so much, and I'm scared," Sakura pleaded. "I'll work something out in the next hour. I have a meeting with the clan Elders in ten minutes. It's going to be OK. I'll call you in a while. Hold on till I do," Syoaran instructed hurriedly. He was so mad that Harrison would dare lay a finger on his angel.   
  
He hung up the phone and stomped off to the House Of Ceremonies were the meeting and trial would be held. The Elders were just finished setting up when he stormed into the building. "We start the meeting now!" He commanded. The Elders complied. "Syoaran, you are charged of being romantically involved with on outsider, not keeping in contact with the clan, and not obeying clan orders. How do you plea!?" The oldest Elder asked officially. "Guilty to all charges! But I did have a reason for disobeying the Clan Law," he explained. "Go on," nodded the shortest Elder. "I've fallen in love with the Card Mistress. I've tried to hold in my feelings for her for the past four years and it didn't work. I did want to leave Japan because I didn't want to leave her. I didn't keep in contact with the Clan because I didn't want to, and I got romantically involved with an outside because I couldn't fight my feelings any longer," Syoaran said all this in one breath.  
  
"The punishment for these crimes is four years isolated training," The fattest Elder announced. "I request appeal," Syoaran counter-announced. "An until the appeal is to take place, I wish that the Card Mistress be allowed to stay in the estate as a good friend of a clan member," He added. The young warrior had done his homework. Anyone could bring anyone to stay in the estate until that person was proven unfit to stay. "Fine," said the tallest Elder coldly. There was nothing they could do. "Good, She'll be here later this afternoon." And with that Syoaran left. He had a wide grin on his face. He knew he still had to worry about the appeal challenge, but he was too happy with the fact he would see Sakura again. Syoaran had longed to kiss her again from the moment he was put on the plane. He craved to hold her again, and to brush his lips on her delicate skin. Syoaran stopped himself from going any further into those thoughts. He was especially angry that Harrison had dared attack her. He would have his payback soon enough.  
  
  
(4:56 PM, Same day, Hong Kong airport)  
  
  
Sakura stepped off the plane with wobbly legs. They felt like the noodles in Miso Soup. Plus, she had serious jet lag. She saw a sign that a man was holding that said 'Kinomoto' on it. He was dressed in a rather formal suit. 'He must work for Syoaran's Family!' Sakura thought. She immediately straightened up. She had to make a good first impression. "Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I presume you are waiting for ME," she said politely. "Ah yes, you must be the lovely Sakura. Right this way," The man showed her to a short limo. The clan's, she guessed.  
  
She was in awe when she saw the Li estates. They rose up on a small plateau out on a peninsula. It comprised of several traditional style Chinese buildings. There were many brass carvings all around the large structures. The man lead her up to the large teak (dark wood) doors. The doors were brilliantly carved in pattern of intricate dragons. It looked as if they would come right out of the door and start to breath fire.  
  
Inside Syoaran was waiting for her. As soon as she came in the door he picked her up into his arms and spun her around. "I'm so glad to see you. It's been torture not being able to see your face," Syoaran said in Japanese. (When in China, they are always speaking Chinese unless I say otherwise) "I'm glad I'm here now," Sakura replied. He set her down gently. Sakura looked quizzically at something. Syoaran finally realized half the clan was behind him. "I'll introduce you people later, but right now I want to talk to Sakura, ALONE" Syoaran explained. Most of the people dispersed, but Syoaran took Sakura to a room nearby instead. It was obviously a library, due to all the books. Syoaran was about to say something when Sakura held out the Silent card. "Good Idea," He agreed. Sakura chanted, "Silent Card, sound-proof the room!" As soon as she was sure the room was sound-proof, she turned back to Syoaran.   
  
"So, when did that creep attack you!? How did he attack you!? Where did that creep attack you!? Are you OK!?" Syoaran asked hurriedly. "Harrison attacked me when I was walking home from school yesterday. He came up behind me, threatened me, and then shot blasts of energy at me. I was attacked about half way between school and my house. The creep kissed me on the neck too," Sakura made a face. Syoaran pretended to clean the kiss off her neck with his hand. "How dare he! Doesn't he know that only I'm allowed to kiss you there!" He said playfully, then kissed her were he had been cleaning the pretend kiss off. He brought Sakura close to him by wrapping his hands around her waist. Sakura giggled as he began to trail kiss up toward her mouth. She was silenced when his lips joined with hers in a passionate kiss. Syoaran deepened the kiss more and more. Sakura made no attempts to stop him. He pulled her closer to himself and held her as if he let go, the world would shatter to pieces. When Sakura finally needed air, she tugged playfully at his hair. "Your kisses are like alcohol; They make you feel like nothing else matters, and I'm already addicted to them," Syoaran confessed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was a slightly longer chapter than normal! I didn't know I was capable of a long chapter.   
~Teaser for the next chapter~   
Syoaran's third task of the appeal loomed above him. To call it a monster was to call Mount Everest a hill. He knew if he wanted to keep Sakura, he would have to beat this hideous thing. If he did, he would have the chance to live happily ever after with Sakura. He knew Sakura wasn't yet strong enough to beat Harrison, and he was the only one that could save her. Oh no, he had let his mind wander,. The beast was upon his in a second smashing the breath and life out of him.  
  
~End Teaser~  
  
HAHA, my butt went numb from sitting here so long, writing! No flames, please. Thanks for all the support, and sorry if I got any of the facts wrong, or spelled anyone's name wrong. Happy Mother's Day!  
  
Ja Ne for now  
BlahBlahBlah136  
  



	11. The Li Clan

disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or CardCaptors. If I did, I wouldn't really be a girl from PA, I'd either be a group of children's TV producers under the name Nelvana, or a group of Japanese anime writers/creators under the name CLAMP.  
  
  
AN: I started to write this one right after the previous one because I'm overflowing with ideas. My poor behind! Oh well!  
  
AN2: My computer makes the radio all staticy! Stupid electronic interference!  
  
No Longer a Child  
The Li Clan  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
All of Syoaran's sisters couldn't just sit there while their brother was in a room alone with a mysterious girl. They hadn't even gotten a good look at her. The girls couldn't believe their brother's actions toward the new girl. He had picked her up and spun her around, no to mention kissed her right in front of everyone! Li Shiefa and Li Fanren had glass against the door, but couldn't here anything. "I have an idea!" Li Feimei shouted out, all of a sudden," I can lip-read, and speak Japanese! I'll just put the two skills together and we can see them through the small window outside!" The four girls stampeded out the door like elephants after food.  
  
"Oh my! Little brother is playin' tonsil hockey with the new girl!" Li Fuutie squealed. The small window was only as big as one of there heads, so the girls fought for a look. Feimei finally got through when the started talking. "I think Sakura is saying 'Don't you think they will get suspicious if we are in here to long. We can't stay in here for ever.' Syoaran said, 'Why? I wouldn't mind. I could stay here with you for eternity.' Oh, the are back to kissing now. How long has Syoaran know this girl?" Feimei finally asked. "He said about four years. I don't think he has been dating her for a long time though." Fanren answered, "Oh, Feimei, they are talking again!" "Sakura: Really, Syoaran, there will be plenty of time for kissing later. I think we have to figure out where I'm staying and for how long and other things. Plus, I've told you what happened to me the past days, what happened to you?' Oh this is getting boring. They don't look like they are going to kiss again!" Feimei whined and stomped her foot. They girls filed inside with big smiles on there faces. This would be fun to torture their brother about later.  
  
~~~~~Library~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm facing three years isolation training. I applied for an appeal challenge though. I'll have to pass three tests that the 9 Elders will make for me. If I pass, all my crimes will be paid for. They still get written in the history books, though. The tasks are usually fighting monsters and passing question tests. If I don't pass, I get my punishment ten-fold, " Syoaran explained. He still had his arms around her waist. Sakura listened intently with her hands on his chest. "You be able to stay here about a month. It takes about a month for the Elders to conjure up the perfect tests, so no one can ask for you to leave the estates until they are finished. By then, I'm sure the clan will have fallen in love with you. Not the way I have though, of course," Syoaran reassured. Sakura broke into a wide smile, "You sure have a way with words, Li Syoaran. You sure have a large family. Can I meet them?" Sakura inquired sweetly. "Sure," Syoaran replied, "But I warn you, that was only half of the family. It was the open-minded half, too!" Syoaran chuckled. "Then we better get started!" Sakura advised with a giggle.  
  
  
Sakura and Syoaran walk through the halls, taking a tour of the estates while looking for clan members to meet. Syoaran had insisted on carrying Sakura's blue gymbag that she had packed her stuff in. Suddenly there was a muffled shout from Sakura's pink backpack. A yellow object when flying out of the bag. "Ahh, what are you doing walking around with the gaki. And why didn't you tell me that we had arrived. It's stuffy in that bag of yours!" Kero shouted as his head grew three sizes. "Hoe, Sorry Kero. I sort of forgot you were in there," Sakura said, her face turning red. Both kero and Syoaran sweat dropped. "Come on stuffed animal, let's go find Sakura's room," Syoaran suggested.   
  
The three kept walking down the hall. Kero was giving a lecture to Syoaran about dating Sakura. "Rule #37: You have to call every half hour of your date. Rule #38: No chewing gum. Rule #39..." "Mother, there you are!" Syoaran cut off Kero's list of rules, "I'd like you to meet Kinomoto Sakura of Tomoeda District, Japan," Syoaran introduced. "It's nice to meet you Card Mistress. I'm Syoaran's mother, Li Leran" She said in a pleasant voice. "It's nice to meet you too Li-san. Your home is quite lovely," Sakura replied politely and sweetly. "Mother, where is Sakura's room? I'm sure she would like to get settled in. You two can talk later," Syoaran asked impatiently. "I think the forth room on the left in the second floor of the guest house would be a good room. Wouldn't you say so, Syoaran?" Li-san confirmed. The young sorcerer nodded and the magical trio set off again.  
  
"Mother must like you," Syoaran informed Sakura as they walking into the quest house. It was a smaller building than the others. There were four rooms per floor, each with one small accompanying bathroom. The colors were lighter than the colors in the main facility. The walls were still traditionally covered in bamboo, but the curtains and other decorations were either white or light green, unlike the dark greens and rich reds in the main building. "Why do you say that," Sakura said, walking up the narrow marble steps. Syoaran didn't reply. He merely opened the door to what she suspected was her room. It was breath-taking. One wall was all windows, looking out to the South China Sea. It was exactly were the sun would rise everyday. The plush carpet was a creamy white and there was a light green three-quarter bed on the right side of the room. The door to the bathroom was near the glass wall on the other side of the bed. A white whicker dresser was on the other side of the room from the bed with a mirror on top. (AN: I modeled this room after the bedroom in MY dream house)  
  
  
"Wow," was all Sakura could say. "Nice, isn't it?" Syoaran agreed. Suddenly Syoaran looked at his watch. "You have just enough time to unpack before dinner. After dinner we can continue with the tour if you'd like," Syoaran suggested. "That sounds nice," Sakura smile as she walked into the room. Syoaran grabbed her wrist before she closed the door. "Wear something fairly nice to dinner," Syoaran requested sweetly. Sakura nodded with a smile and walked into the room with Kero.   
  
"These Li's have a pretty nice set-up here. They don't bring many guests here, but the guests they do have sure get treated with the upmost respect!" Kero commented in awe. "Dibbs on the bed!" He shouted excitedly. "Oh no you don't! I'm the human here, so I get the bed. You can have a drawer, like at home," Sakura scolded lightly. "hey, it was worth a try!" Kero explained and flew over to the nightstand. The small being opened the small pine drawer and hopped in. "Roomy, Well Ventilated, Good Fung Suei (Probably spelled wrong)" Kero observed to himself. Sakura giggled at his antics," I'll tell Li-san that the room has the Keroberus Seal of Approval."  
  
~~~~~~~~~(@  
  
  
  
Sakura finished unpacking and got a shower. After, she decided to call Tomoyo. The young sorceress picked up her pink cell phone and dialed her best friend's number. "Moshi Moshi, Daidouji residence," Tomoyo picked up. "Konban wa Tomoyo-kun. I made it to China!" Sakura informed her friend cheerfully. "Oooooh, what kind of clothes do they wear there!? What's it like!? Have you met any of the Li family?" Tomoyo inquired hurriedly. "They wear clothes that are just the same as back in Japan. Most people wear Western Culture clothing now. It's beautiful here! I met Syoaran's sisters and his mother. They are all really nice. Syoaran DID try to steer me away from the less-accepting Clan members, so I guess I'll meet them at dinner. What should I wear!?" Sakura fussed like a mall crazed teenage girl.   
  
Sakura was not wearing what Tomoyo had first suggested. She was NOT wearing the skimpy halter top that was meant to be a bathing suit top and her skirt that barely covered her mid-thigh. After a few more outrageous suggestions from the teen photographer Sakura hung up the phone. 'I guess I'm on my own on the fashion situation.' She thought. After another half an hour, Sakura was ready to face the Li Clan. Or so she thought!  
  
(Dining Room, 15 minutes later)  
  
  
'Where is she!?' Syoaran thought in panic. Supper had already started and everyone was ingaged in conversations with other clan members. Finally Sakura walked into the room. Sakura was dressed in a pink sun-dress that hugged her upper body snugly. The bottom flowed lightly down to her ankles to reveal high-heel strapped silver strapped sandals. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back with little Sakura blossoms sewn to the straps above her shoulders. Her hair was up in twist behind her head with small, curly strands of her auburn hair falling down, framing her face. There weren't any sparkles on this outfit; It was fairly simple.   
  
All Sakura could do was stare at the immense dinning hall. There were more people than she could count. The long tables were set up in horizontal rows in the rectangular room. There was a table up at the head of the room on a platform. Nine elderly looking men were sitting at the table. 'The Elders' She guessed.   
  
All Syoaran could do was stare at Sakura. She was so beautiful. He had to protect her from Harrison. She was so innocent and sweet. Harrison didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her either. That was why he was so lucky. He ran up to Sakura. She looked afraid of something. "It's all right. Come with me. We sit up here," He grabbed her hand. Everyone was looking at her now. Some were glaring, and some were smiling. Some just looked on with curiosity. Syoaran led her to the table that the Elders were sitting at. He pulled out an empty chair for her. "Arigato, Syoaran" Sakura said quietly. "Your Welcome" He smiled and sat down beside her. He noticed she was staring down at her plate. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Why is everyone staring at me?" she questioned meekly. Syoaran leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's because you are so beautiful." This made Sakura blush madly, but she did feel better with Syoaran so close. "Good Evening Kinomoto-san. Was everything in your room to you liking?" Li Leran asked politely. "Oh, everything was wonderful! You also have Keroberus's Seal of Approval," Sakura smiled. The rest of the meal went very well. Sakura talked politely and cheerfully to Syoaran's sisters and mother. Syoaran's sisters were teasing him a lot about his little 'Cherry Blossom'. Sakura learned that the reason that they were sitting up here is because that was the table were the Clan Leader and his family sat, along with the Elders. She was allowed to sit there because she was a guest of Syoaran. The Chinese food differed in style from the traditional Japanese, but the texture and make up of each dish wasn't all that different.   
  
The time was nearing the end of the meal when everyone began to sturr as if getting ready to leave. There was apparently no desert, to Sakura's displeasure. Syoaran's mother got up and stood at the edge of the platform where the Elders ate. "Alright, for tonight's announcements: The training room on the right wing of the light training section of the training building will be in use for the next three days. The intensive training room on the south wing will be open again tomorrow. Mao is finishing his training early. And last, but certainly not least, Syoaran's friend Sakura will be staying at the Li estates until further notice," Li-san said, directing toward the blushing sorceress. With that the crowd dispersed into the doors on the sides of the room. The meal was over. (they weren't displeased with Sakura being there, they left because the meal was over) "You want to take the rest of the tour now?" Syoaran asked in Sakura's ear. "Sure, I'd love to," the blush faded from Sakura's cheeks.  
  
Syoaran took Sakura's hand and they walked out a back door. The door came out on a wooden deck. The duo walked in silence down the narrow steps to the beach below. It was almost sunset and the waves raced noisily along the sand, advancing and retreating like an army without a leader to tell them were to go. The beach ran up to a high cliff to the inland side of the peninsula and Sakura could see all the way up the were it turned at the end. They were closer, much closer, to the inland side. From the grass to the line were the waves stopped was only about 5 meters. No one else was on the beach.  
  
Letting go of Sakura's hand, Syoaran asked, "Do you want to take a walk? we can talk at the same time," 'Now that was the world's stupidest thing to say. Of course we can talk. Sakura isn't that dense!' "Sure! But first, I have to ditch these shoes! I'll fall over walking in sand with high-heels!" She giggled and held onto Syoaran shoulder for support. He blushed at the touch. The pain killer had long worn off.   
  
"So who is this Mao guy?" Sakura asked as they started walking. "Well, he's a relative of mine. He is about my age. I'm only older by a few months. He was in training because I beat him in a sparring practice. The Elders let him off easy because the match lasted three hours. That's long for a sparring practice that isn't between masters. I'm almost sorry I beat Mao. He was really nice. And he's friendly too! You can meet him later," Syoaran explained knowingly. Then he asked, "So what are we going to do about Harrison?"  
  
"I don't know," Sakura answered quietly.  
  
"I have an idea," Syoaran pirked up, "I'll train you. I'll teach you how to fight without the card and how to use a sword! I'll help you get even stronger and control your powers! Maybe by the time we go back to Japan you will be able to release the full extent of your powers! I'll get stronger, too! That's it! We'll practice and practice till he is no more than a fly that we can easily step on!" Syoaran picked Sakura up and twirled her around in the air. "Mou," Sakura pouted, "I don't see how you can be so happy about this." As Syoaran's smile started to fade Sakura caught his lip with her's in a playful kiss. It wasn't at all a seductive one, just playful. "Just Kidding! You're smart my little wolf," the mirthful girl giggled, "we are going to kick Harrison's sorry behind all the way to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States of America! That'll teach him to hit on me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry this took so long. This is how it works: If there is good fanfiction to read, it inspires me to write! So, for those of you who also write fanfiction, I suggest you write! It'll be good for both you and me! There are going to be about three more chapters. Then maybe I'll write a sequel. Please review, Flames are OK too.  
  
Ja Ne for now  
BlahBlahBlah136  
AN3, I have approx. 3 ft. long hair and my mom is making me get it cut!!!!!! This is horrible!  
  



	12. The Training and Trials

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own CCS or CC. Don't sue me, I have to have enough money to buy my dad the one thing he wants for fathers day.   
  
AN. Thanks for the support. There was never a link for up for Chapter 11. I don't know what happened.  
  
AN2: Warning: Violence in this chapter!  
  
No Longer a Child  
Training and Tests  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in," Sakura mumbled half a sleep. "Hey Sakura, It's time to wake up. We have a training room all today, and you don't want to be late for breakfast," Syoaran whispered gently, as to not wake Kero up. He shook her slightly. "Ohhh, what time is it. It's too early to get up," Sakura groaned and rolled over, "It's only 6:30 am, I have to sleep for at least one and a half more hours." "Come on, Sakura. There are tutors coming at noon. Your dad requested that you take classes with me while your here so you don't fall behind. We also have the small training room from 7:00 this morning to 9:00 tonight!" Syoaran explained.   
  
"How do you live like this!"  
  
"You get used to it after a while"  
  
"Ohhhh," Sakura muttered, and rolled out of bed. The sun was slightly above the horizon and the waves still crashed noisily on the shore. Sakura turned and noticed that Syoaran face was very red. She looked around for what he could be blushing so madly at. Then she figured it out. Sakura was still in her PJs that consisted now of very scimpy yellow bed shorts and a loose over-sized blue T-shirt with teddy bear on the front that had fallen down to expose her bare shoulder. It wasn't a lot of fabric. "Oh, heehee," Sakura sweatdropped, "Yeah, you can leave now." "Uuuuhhh, yeah" Syoaran muttered and shuffled out the door.  
  
Sakura was in the dinning hall in fifteen minutes. No one was talking, just concentrating on eating. There wasn't much socializing at all. Sakura walked to the chair were she had sat the following night. "Hey Syoaran-kun" She said cheerfully. "You have fifteen minutes to eat, so I suggest you start," he advised hurriedly.   
  
Breakfast was done in no time and once again Li-san went to the front of the platform. "I am pleased to tell you that Mao has finished his training. He will be here any time now. Today, the light training room on the north wing will be in use. I warn you that there is a water pipe break in the laundry room, so I'm afraid there will be no more clean clothes until it is fixed. Please do not bring your dirty closes to the laundry room until further notice," One again, as she finished the whole Clan proceeded to leave.   
  
They were all gone when a scraggly brown haired boy walked in to the left side of the room. "Mao!" Syoaran shouted, "I'd like you to meet someone!" "Hey Syoaran, ready for another round at fighting with me? I could just win this time! Who do you want me to meet?" Mao asked happily. Syoaran answered, "Mao, this is Sakura Kinomoto, for Tomoeda District Japan. She'll be staying with us until further notice. She is a guest of mine." Sakura bowed respectfully. "It's very nice to meet you, Mao-san. Syoaran tells me you are a wonderful fighter," She greeted cheerfully. "No, no Kinomoto-kun, the pleasure is all mine. I can tell you are part of what makes Syoaran such a powerful opponent," Mao chuckled, "Might you be Syoaran girlfriend?" "You could say that," Syoaran smiled. This took Mao by surprise. Syoaran never smiled. Even though it was only a small smile, it was shocking to get such a reaction from the young warrior. Mao looked at the couple. 'I don't think I've ever seen something so perfect. They are like two pieces of a puzzle. It's so horrible that the Clan will break them apart. Even if Syoaran wins the appeal, he still may not be able to keep her. I can feel how much she means to him. It radiates from him in all directions' Mao thought solemnly.   
  
"Well, Sakura and I have the small training room today, so we have to go," Syoaran returned to a light scowl. "It was nice to meet you Mao," Sakura smiled. "Same," Mao returned weakly.  
  
Tsu Ling glared at the couple from behind a door at the right side of the room. "Just wait until the month is up, Japanese Trash. I'll have Syoaran all to myself and you will be forever banned from the Li estates."  
~~~~~~@  
  
By the end of the first week Sakura was pretty tired. Tutors every week day. Training everyday. The only thing that kept her going was being with Syoaran. She could recall the memory of their first training session together vividly. Sakura couldn't get a proper swing on the sword, so Syoaran stepped behind her and held the sword with her. His face was so close to her's . She listened as he told her kindly how to use the metal weapon. Syoaran moved her hands back and forth with the sword in a swinging motion. Sakura felt so at peace with herself and the world around her, like she was flying but her feet were still on the ground. It was the only thing that made the training bearable.  
  
Little by little she got used to it. Finally, it all came naturally. She remembered the first time she woke up in her new habit.  
  
~~~ Flash Back~~~  
  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She hopped out of bed and walked to her window wall. She'd come to love the way the waves crashed on the shore. It calmed her, and she could feel herself floating in the water, letting the waves pass under her. The sky began to lighten. And then She saw the most wonderful sight. The sun peeked up from the other side of the earth to meet the striking blue sea. It was so beautiful. She would have to ask her dad about moving to the east side of the house. It would be wonderful to see this every day. How could she have missed this sight all of her life? Now she realized how Syoaran could live this way. This was the way you could get the most out of life; making every second count. This was the way she wanted things to be. Forever.  
  
~~~ End Flash Back~~~  
  
  
Pretty soon Sakura felt stronger than she every had. Her powers had grown ten-fold, and so had her strength, endurance and speed. The end of the month came all too soon.  
  
~~~~@  
  
Sakura and Syoaran sat on the beach in silence, waiting for the sun to come up. Suddenly Li Feimei ran down the sand. When she finally reached the magical duo she spat out, "Today is the day for the Appeal Challenge! The Elders have finished the Tests! They start at Sun-down so you better train some more and get ready!" "Thanks Feimei, you can go now," Syoaran said solemnly. She nodded and walked back up the sand. As soon as she was gone, without a word the two moved closer to each other. Sakura held on to Syoaran's waist for dear life. Syoaran put a comforting arm around Sakura's shoulders. Both new this sunrise could be their last.  
  
  
(House of Ceremonies, 15 minutes before sundown)  
  
  
Syoaran and Sakura held close to each other in the waiting room of the court/fighting arena. No words could come from either of the magical warriors. They both knew that this fight would decide everything. Li Sheifa came in the room. "Sakura, it's time for you to come and sit with us." She never said, 'you can see Syoaran after the fight' No one moved. "I'll give you another minute," She decided. She knew it was torture for both of them to have to be put through this. The young woman walked back through the small oak door. "This is it," Syoaran said blankly, "This decides everything." "I better go," Sakura said in the same monotone voice. As she got up, tears started to run down her face. Syoaran's face lost it's emotionless stare and was now fill with concern for his love. "Oh Sakura," he soothed," it's going to be OK." He whipped the tears from her cheeks and wrapped her in a loving embrace. "I'll love you forever, my Xaio Lang," she whispered. Syoaran cupped her chin his hand, and kissed her lightly. "And I you, my beautiful Ying Fa," he assured.  
  
  
(Seats to the outside of the arena.)  
  
  
Li Leran watched the Card Mistress as she sat down next to her. Even tears and anguish had not yet marred the young girl's innocent face. Her eye lids were filled with tears as she watched the barren field with empty eyes. The woman admired the girl for all she'd been through. It was unfair that someone so young and so cheerful would find love so soon in life then have to relinquish it all.  
  
Suddenly the hall went quiet. The Elders walked in with their heads held high and sat at the end of the arena on a platform. They nine men were full of prestige and they knew it. The oldest of the Elders stood up. "We, the Elders, have worked scrupulously on tasks worth of the Appeal Challenge of Li Xaio Lang. Li is one of our most skill and experienced fighters, and strongest magical forces. It wasn't easy, but we feel we have come up with the perfect Challenges for the Future leader of the Clan. If he completes all three tests, his crimes will be pain for. If he fails, he will be in isolation training until he becomes Leader of the Clan. On a more casual note; our Xiao Lang has be very sly. Normally, without the challenge he would face four years of isolation training, and 40 years with the failed appeal. The rule states that the Clan Leader cannot be in isolation training unless it has been ruled on by the entire clan. And it is four years to Xiao Lang's 18th birthday when he becomes leader. So, therefor, he doesn't lose anything by taking this Appeal. I think we will have the craftiest Leader since the death of Clow Reed! And now to stop with my droning on and on and lets get to the tasks!"  
  
The Baldest Elder stood up, "The first task tests strength, endurance, and fighting skill. One, Xiao Lang is subject to fight the demon created by the Elders and/or Leader of the Clan." Just then two large men opened a gate at the same end of the arena as the Elders. At the same time a door opened at the other side of the ring. Syoaran stepped into the light. His face was sullen and he hung his head. Sakura knew of his presence, but her eyes were fixed on the other portal. That's when they felt it. It started as a small tremor, slowly getting larger. It grew and grew until the chairs flew a centimeter off the ground with each pound. The two guards looked in with curiosity. Two massive jaws with giant saliva dripping teeth bit down on them as they screamed in sheer terror. Most of the females, including Sakura, turned their heads away from the gruesome scene. The whole audience winced as they heard the bones cracking in the beast's enormous mouth. And the mouth was all they could see of it so far.  
  
  
As the rest of the beast emerged some of the clan members fled the building. The Elders smiled at their accomplishment. They seemed to take pleasure in succeeding in creating the most horrendous beast to ever terrorize the earth. With a final pound the giant beast fully emerged. It was slimy and brown-green. It was huge and dragon-like. (Think of a dragon from Escaflowne and you have exactly what this beast looks like) Syoaran was a picture of calm, but Sakura could somehow feel his nervousness. His aura was stiff and a little could. He was afraid of something. What was it? Suddenly an anger streak race through his blazing green aura. He charged at the beast with war-cry that rang through the hall and into the hearts of the room's occupants.   
  
(Syoaran's POV, a few minutes earlier)  
  
  
My heart beat hard and loud as I stood in the empty ring. It beat through my whole body, pounding in my head. My heart quieted when I saw Sakura in the stands. She was so beautiful. 'I need to protect her. She is so wonderful' A gradual pound began in my stomach. 'I thought I controlled my heart beat!' I thought in surprise. Then I realized it wasn't my heart. A few moments later the audience noticed the tremors too.   
  
What seemed like ages later I saw it's luminous eyes staring at me in the darkness. I felt the beast inhale ominously. It smelled something. Flesh. I could feel it's hunger through his eyes. Forgetting that the Elders had control of the beast I tensed. In a sudden lunge the gargantuan mouth consumed the two guard that had opened the gate in sickening ravageness. Then the beast came fully into the light. Our gazes met. I could feel it's evil desire to take my life away from me. It seemed to see into my soul. It wanted to take much more away from me than my physical life. In killing me the beast would take my family and friends away from me. It would take Sakura away from me. I wouldn't let it! "You won't take Sakura away from me," was what I tried to shout, but all that came out was a aggressive war-cry as I ran to meet the beast's flesh with my sword.  
  
(Author's POV, Same time)  
  
  
  
The monster and Syoaran were ingaged in a fierce battle. It seemed insurmountable that the battle would end before long. Both combatants tore on mercilessly.  
  
The giant monster's tooth came down on Syoaran's arm, creating a foot and half long gash and an inch deep. The warrior clenched his teeth to muffle a scream of sheer pain. He launched up on the monster's back, but slipped off due to the smile that seemed to come out of the skin itself. The ominous beast sent a blast of blazing hot red fire. "Mou, what else can it do, juggle?" Syoaran said, still grinding his teeth together. He ran up and got a pole-vault jump with his sword. Locking his legs around the giant beast neck, Syoaran pull his sword back. His legs only wrapped half way down the beasts neck each because of monster's size. Syoaran plunged the sword into the top if the beast's head.  
  
The beast went down, HARD. The force was so great that it sent Syoaran sailing across the room. The crowd was silent. The breeze played with Syoaran's hair as he stood to his feet. He slowly walked up to the beast. Touching his nose, he leaned down to pay respects for the beast.  
  
Suddenly the reptile reared it's head and swallowed Syoaran whole! (AN:heehee) Sakura screamed out in agony, "Noooo, Syoaran!!!!" The rest of the crowd was trained to keep their composure in the face of death. Li Leran took the Sakura in her arms. The untainted young girl shook uncontrollably. "Shhhhh. I know, sweety, I know," Li-san comforted.  
  
A great ripping noise filled the air, startling the spectators. A glint flashed down the side of the creature's side. A goo-covered Syoaran stepped out of the cut made in the beast's belly. "I have to hand it to you Elders. You can make the grossest beast in the world, and you still remember to make it's guts the grossest too!" Cheers erupted from the crowd who didn't just sit and stare. Syoaran looked up in the stands for his love. He found her smiling in the arms of his mother. He smiled back and blew her a kiss. She giggled.   
  
Leran was grinning too. Her son never acted like this. This girl was what would make him happy. She had reached the Syoaran that had been lost so long ago. The tentative clan leader knew she had to help them.  
  
  
"And now the second test!" shouted the Elder with the longest beard, "This task will test wisdom, intelligence and two other things that we will divulge at the end of this task. One, Xiao Lang is subject to answer the questions created by the Elders and/or Clan Leader." The shortest Elder stood up. "an electric train is heading north at 200 miles per hour. The wind it blowing south at 50 miles per hour. which way does the smoke go?" Syoaran starred at his feet. He repeated the question in his head several times until he got it. "An electric train doesn't make smoke," He said matter-of-factly. "Correct," the Elder said and sat down.   
  
The tallest Elder stood up. "There is a rope over a fence that is 5 feet long exactly on each side. On one side of the rope is a monkey with a banana. There is a weight on the other side of the rope that weighs exactly as much as the monkey. The banana weighs one ounce per square inch. The banana is as long as the age the monkey's mother was when she was two thirds as old as the monkey is now. The rope weighs as much as the weight minus the weight of the banana. The monkey is as old as the banana plus one fourth of the monkey's mother's age. The monkey's mother is one third of the weight of the weight minus the her age when she was five sevenths as old as the monkey will be when he weighs twice as much as the weight. The rope leans toward the monkey's side of the fence because of the lacking of the extra five ounces on the side of the weight. The rope leans to the side of the monkey at an angle with the fence that is what the monkey's mother's age plus the age of the monkey when the next American new year comes around. The monkey's years have been measured by the Chinese new year since the monkey's mother was as old as the monkey is now. If the monkey's mother were to replace the monkey right now the rope would shift more toward her side 28 degrees in angle. The rope and the weight together weigh as much as the banana plus the monkey, plus the monkey's mother's cousin's grandchild. How long in square inches is the banana?"(AN: Heehee, my favorite question) Silence followed this Elder's question. The attendance of the Hall anime blinked several times. A cricket chirped. The wind blew. Everyone thought, and thought, and thought. "Five square inches!!!" Syoaran yelled with confidence. "Correct," smiled the Elder and sat down. Cheers erupted once again from the baffled crowd. Many people sat in puzzle at their seat trying to figure out how the Future Leader of the Clan had gotten the answer.  
  
  
The oldest Elder stood up, " If today, right now, you had to decide weather or not you would stay and be the leader of the clan or to be banished from the clan and live forever with the Card Mistress, what would you chose?" There was a collective gasp from the audience. Who could answer such a question? Surely the right answer would be to stay with the clan. These were the Elders and they did what was best for the clan, and Syoaran was best for the clan. These truly were the perfect tests.  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
I feel questioning and malevolent stares as people pondering about the question that had been asked. Staring ogled-eye at Syoaran, who was standing defiantly in the ring I thought, 'You know the right answer is the clan. Don't sacrifice it all for the my. Syoaran, pick the clan' "Please" I whispered under my breath. If it all came down to this I wanted him not to suffer. Even though living without him will be breaking, I'll get through it knowing he is OK. Please Syoaran, pick the clan.  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
'So it all comes down to this,' Syoaran thought, 'Well, there is now question about it,' "I would stay forever with Sakura," he smiled, "no question!" The whole audience gasped again, even Li-san. "Noooo," Sakura screamed inwardly. The crowd immediately broke into questioning with the people around them. 'Did I hear the right,' 'what's going to happen now,' 'oh man that girl is going to get it,' 'I almost feel sorry for her,'  
  
"Correct," the Elder shocked the crowd," this task tested honesty and integrity. Syoaran has proved honest to his feelings and not devided within himself. These two things must be found in a true leader. Not many of the crowd cheer this time, each for their own reasons.  
  
The skinniest Elder stood up, "The Third Task tests integrity and will power. One, Li Xiao Lang, must fight one of his own clan to the death. The person to fight must be preselected by the Elders and/or the clan leader. Li Xiao Lang is subject to fight to the death with Li Mao Xeituri."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In case any of you are a little dense, no offense, that mean's Syoaran either has to kill Mao (The nice guy, remember?) or Mao has to kill Syoaran. What will I happen? Only I know the answer! Review and I'll get the next chapter up all the sooner.  
  
AN: I know there is some controversy about the names of Syoaran's family, but I'm just going to keep the names the same.  
  
~BlahBlahBlah  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Final Sentance

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CardCaptors.  
  
  
No Longer a Child  
The Final Sentence  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
  
Mao stood before Syoaran will remorse in his eyes. Syoaran felt the same. Mao had always been the nicest of his family and he loved him like a brother. Straight as boards the two clan members expressed their sorrow at the situation with out words or movement. Both knew the ways of the clan and neither was excepting of them. There was no way out. One would have to die.   
  
"Begin," The largest Elder shouted. The boys raced at each other in silence. The only sound on the arena was the ring of metal on metal of the swords. The swift, sleek movements of the warriors were so fluid and quick on the ones with magic and training could see them. Sakura watched the lethal dance in horror. Syoaran was disadvantaged because of the wound the beast had caused.  
  
Syoaran stumbled and Mao slashed his shoulder. Sakura cried out, expecting it was the final blow. Syoaran heard her cry and thought, "I have to survive. Without her safe, my heart will break into pieces so fine they could be passed through the holes of a pin through glass. Every day she doesn't feel as if she is flying on wings lighter than air would be a new sorrow and torment. Dying now would be like being trapped in a cage with iron bars and having to watch WW2 from inside. This must end," "NOW," He screamed aloud was the freezing wind blew through the oaken doors.  
  
Syoaran spun around and in the blink of an eye, literally, Mao was on the ground, Syoaran's sword at his throat and his own sword on the ground. "It is a stalemate," Syoaran stated, "Mao cannot kill me, and I cannot kill him." The Elders looked at each other in confusion. "He was not won, so that must mean he lost," said one. "But, he is not dead, so therefore he won the whole challenge," argued another. There was much arguing and agreement before the consensus was reached. The Eldest and most respectable Elder stood up. "We have come to decide, after a vote by the Elders, that Syoaran has lost the Challenge of Appeal." No one spoke or even breathed "He is hereby sentenced to isolation training until he becomes leader of the clan. If you have any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace." There was silence. What could anyone say to change it. It was inevitable.   
  
Syoaran had explained this to Sakura, but she could not stay at peace in her silence. "This isn't fair. He didn't do anything really wrong!!! If anything should be changed it should be these stupid rules! Just because he didn't come home and do what you wanted he isn't allowed to talk to anyone for four years! That's wrong. How would you feel if that happened to you, huh!? You wouldn't like it very much, would you!? What you're doing is meaningless! How much stronger can Syoaran get!?" She yelled out. "You do not understand, Kinomoto-san. That was not Xiao Lang's only crime. He did not keep in touch with the clan, and was romantically involved with someone not approved by the clan. Yes, Kinomoto-san, he was breaking the laws for becoming your boyfriend," argued a cross-looking Elder. "What does that matter. Who did he hurt by that? How is that worth four years with no human contact?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "He will not only train in isolation training, he will relearn the clan rules," said the same Elder.   
  
"But.."  
  
"Sakura," Syoaran shouted quickly, staring at his feet. He looked up into her glistening jade eyes. "Stop," he said sadly.  
  
"Does anyone have a justified objection?" said one of the Elders. Syoaran spoke up, " I have no objection. I have an unfinished task to complete in Japan. I promised it to myself to finish it. Allow me 5 days to complete it, and then I'll come back and then you can inflict any punishment you like upon me." "It shall be granted. I trust you will leave at once. If you are not back in 5 days, we'll bring you back. Now go." Syoaran dropped his sword and ran out of the ring.  
  
  
(A few Minutes Later)  
  
Sakura exited out of the back entrance. No one would bother her out that way. She could not put up with the more malevolent clan members. She closed the door behind her. Slimy arms rapped around her waist. "We have five days together. In that time, we've gotta destroy Harrison, and I've gotta run from Touya." Syoaran said in a thick voice. Sakura giggled. "What!?" Syoaran asked in surprise. "Your still covered in monster guts. I thought you were the boogie man or something." "I can fix that" Syoaran said slyly. He picked her up and started to run. Sakura wondered where he was going, but she was laughing anyway. They reached the edge of the cliff over-hanging the South China Sea, but Syoaran didn't stop going. He leapt into the air with Sakura still in his arms.   
  
About four meters from the edge of the cliff they began to fall, Sakura screaming and laughing all the way down. They hit the water with a giant splash. The water was about 9 meters deep and was of a deep blue color. Syoaran let go of Sakura when they hit the water. Both came up laughing. "You jerk,...haahaa... I was...haahaa...wearing my best...haahaa...kimono." Sakura laughed. "Gomen...haahaa...but isn't that...haahaa... the Card Captor motto? ...Haahaa...Expect the....haahaa...unexpected." They both laughed for a while longer. "Hey, Sakura. I'll race you to the guest house!" And with that Syoaran took off toward the beach. "No fair," Sakura shouted after him, then took off also.  
  
(The edge of the cliff)  
  
  
"What does she have that I don't?" Tsu Ling complained. "Nothing sweetheart. Syoaran would be over her in a moment, and he was a fool to fall in love with her. Your stupid cousin Meiling was a better choice. Don't worry, we'll get him to notice you," Tsu Ling's mother, Xwo Jai, comforted. "I'll just have to eliminate the distraction. These two people Xiao Lang spoke of, Touya and Harrison, they might be powerful allies." Tsu Ling smirked. 'I'll get her. Xiao Lang is mine, and then comes the rest of china, and maybe the world. I'll have to dig up more info.'  
  
(Guest House)   
  
  
"I beat you!!!" Sakura shouted and jumped up and down energetically. "Ahh, I let you win. Pack when you get in your room and be ready to wake up early." "No problem. See you tomorrow." Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek and raced upstairs. Syoaran smiled and walked the other way.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know, I know it's short. I just thought I'd end the Chapter there. I have the next few chapters planned out.  
  
Ch.14- The Battle Begins  
Ch.15- The Battle Ends  
Ch.16- Good-bye Syoaran  
Ch.17- Epilogue  
  
*All titles are subject to change any time I feel like it. Please Review. ~BlahBlahBlah136  
  



	14. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer(s): I don't own CCS , CardCaptors, People magazine, YM magazine, Advil  
  
  
AN, Sorry this took so long, but I have a big writers block on my hands right now. I may redo this chapter if it ends any time soon.  
  
  
No Longer A Child   
The Battle Begins  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
  
On the way out all of Syoaran's sisters gave Sakura and Syoaran huge hugs. "Take care of the little Cherry Blossom, little brother. I would love it if she were my sister-in-law," Li Sheifa whispered into the young warrior's ear as she gave him a suffocating hug. Syoaran blushed beet red and picked up Sakura's bag. The magical duo walked to the small white limousine parked in the driveway.  
  
"Wait, Wait, Wait," Kero's raspy voice called from the door as Sakura was about to shut the car door. "Can't we just leave him here in China?" Syoaran grumbled. "Oh Syoaran," Sakura sighed and let the small guardian in the car. 'This is sure a nice limousine you got here, gaki," Kero commented," AAAAAHHHH, MINI-'FRIDGE" Kero dove for the little black door. Kero opened the door and looked at the small selection of food. "Pudding!" he screamed in delight and jumped into the fridge. Syoaran closed the door on the small refrigerator with his foot.   
  
"Hey, Gaki! Let me out!!! No, wait! Don't let me out! There is chocolate cake in here!!!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Syoaran, did you plan that?" "That was one of three plans to get to spend time with you on the way home. Plan A was to leave him here. Plan B was have cake and pudding in the mini-fridge. Plan C is to drop him out of the plane, or flush him down the airplane toilet," Syoaran said gruffly. Sakura giggled, "Don't do that!" and poked him in the stomach. "All right," Syoaran smiled evily," Now your in for it! No one pokes a Li and gets away with it." Syoaran started to tickle Sakura mercilessly. After a few minutes of laughing uncontrollably Sakura was able to yell, "I give up! You win! White flag!"   
  
Just as Syoaran stopped the limousine came to a stop at the airport. Syoaran open the fridge and saw a very stuffed looking stuffed animal with chocolate all around it's mouth. "Kero! How much did you eat!" Sakura gasped. Kero moaned, "Well, there was a chocolate cake, five packs of pre-made pudding, and seven 5-packs of Twinkies. Oooohhh, Twinkies. I never want to eat again," Kero's head shot up suddenly and he added, "Unless they have those little salted peanuts on the flight." Everyone but Kero sweatdropped at this.  
  
Sakura picked up her carry-on bags and Syoaran grabbed all the rest of the bags in one hand and held Sakura's waist with the other. Sakura stuffed Kero in her pink handbag and they walked toward the entrance.   
  
There was a big flash when Sakura walked through the door. Nearly every type of media from all over the world was there. Most it was newspapers from china. Sakura did spot People magazine and YM. Everyone was yelling something like, "Why are you going back to Japan, Li-sama?" "A comment for the Hong Kong times," "Who is the lovely lady with you?" It was giving Sakura a headache. Syoaran could see her discomfort, so he grabbed her hand and started to run through the airport, using the excuse, "we're late for our flight" to the media or anyone who was against to them running.  
  
"I see one reason why you were so aloof at first. That was enough to make anyone sour," Sakura held her forehead when they got to their seats. "You get used to it," Syoaran said and shrugged his shoulders, "And you learn to bring Advil. He handed her two small pills. (Do I put too many pain killers in this story?) "Thanks" she uttered gratefully.   
  
The medicine put Sakura out like a light. Within fifteen minutes she was sleeping peacefully on Syoaran's shoulder. Kero ate at least fifteen packets of peanuts during the flight. On the sixteenth bag, the stewardess gave Syoaran an odd look. She was obviously thinking that Syoaran was eating them all and something like, 'I've never seen a guy eat so many airline peanuts!' Much to Syoaran's protests, Kero also ate Sakura's lunch.   
  
  
The plane landed and Sakura woke up. Her stomach let out a very loud growled and she turned equally red. "Hoe, I guess I missed lunch," she said meekly. "You didn't miss it, Kero ate it." Syoaran growled. "Oh well, I just want to get home and see my dad and Touya. I want to tell Tomoyo all about China too!" Sakura cheered up and grabbed her bag off the baggage claim.   
  
  
(Kinomoto residence, 2:35 PM)  
  
  
"Hello!? Is anyone home?" Sakura yelled up the stairs. There was no answer. She turned around to face Syoaran and asked, "Where could they be?"  
  
"They could be at the store, at work, at the park, at school, at the museum, at the movies, at the..."  
  
"OK, OK, OK, I get the picture," Sakura cut him off, "Maybe I'll call Tomoyo. On the phone she said Eriol was coming back sometime. She didn't know when though." Sakura picked up the phone on the table in the hallway and dialed her best friend's number. Tomoyo's mother picked up immediately and answered, "Tomoyo," a little to quickly for Sakura to feel everything was all right. "No, this is Sakura. I'm guessing Tomoyo isn't there," Sakura said solemnly. "No, I haven't seen her in 32 hours! She's just gone missing! Do you know where she is?" Tomoyo's mom was panicking. "It will all turn out right. I'll go look for her now," Sakura said, failing miserably to hide the fear in her voice. She hung up the phone and turned to Syoaran, "Tomoyo is missing too!"   
  
"There is probably some logical explanation to all of this. Maybe she is with Eriol. Do you have Eriol's number?" Deep down Syoaran would be jealous if she did have his number. "No, I don't. I'll just leave a note for Touya and dad and we can go look for her," Sakura went into the kitchen to look for a piece of paper and pen.   
  
Syoaran looked at the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Touya, Fujitaka, and Sakura everywhere. His eyes caught sight of a picture that was slightly different from the others. There was a beautiful woman holding a baby, with a little boy tugging on her skirt. Syoaran recognized the man standing behind the woman. It was Sakura's dad. The baby had to be Sakura, with her emerald green eyes, and the little boy would have to be Touya. They looked so happy in the picture. 'I hope I have a family like this when I grow up,' Syoaran thought peacefully.   
  
There was a huge crash from the kitchen that brought Syoaran running in. Sakura was on the floor crying. There was broken glass on the floor too. "Sakura! What happen!? What's wrong!?" He shouted and bent down to pick her up. Syoaran lifted her up into a nearby chair. As he started to clean up the glass she explained, "I came in ...*sniffle*...to get a piece...*sniffle*... of paper. ...*sniffle*...I was kind of thirsty ...*sniffle*...so I got a glass ...*sniffle*...for water. *sniffle*...That's when I ..*sniffle*... saw that," She pointed to a piece of paper and a rose on the counter, " My leg ...*sniffle*...went out because ..*sniffle*...it's still not ..*sniffle*...what it used to ..*sniffle* be." Syoaran picked the paper up and read it.   
  
  
My Dear Cherry Blossom  
  
I told you your family and friends could get hurt if I didn't get what I wanted. I'm willing to make a trade. I'll trade you for the people I've kidnapped. I've taken Tomoyo, Touya, and your father. Meet me in penguin park at midnight. I won't matter if you come alone. I'll destroy anyone who comes with you. Don't try to fight. You WILL lose. Don't worry. All I want is you and your powers. That's not much to ask for, is it? I do think I am getting the better end of the deal.  
  
Your Enemy, Your demise, and Your not so Secret Admirer  
Harrison Yunshing  
  
Syoaran picked up the rose. "My tiny rose was better. It was at least creative. This is just a lame excuse for a romantic gift. It's not even that great of a rose!" He commented sarcastically. "That was you?" Sakura wiped her red, puffy eyes. "Of course. Who else could love you like I do? And those were expressions of my feelings for you. You didn't technically wait for me, but in your heart you did. That's enough for me," he said and gave her a peck on the lips.   
  
Sakura winced. "What's wrong?" Sakura opened one eye, "Jet-lag. I'm so tired." Syoaran replied, "Then you best get some sleep! I'll strategies while you take a nap." Sakura stood up. "You will not go with me! I won't see you get hurt. You can't go!" she defied just before her leg gave out again. Syoaran caught her and swept her off her feet. "You're not going alone with that leg. I'm going, you are going to sleep, and there is nothing you can say to change that, Sakura-chan," Syoaran said knowingly as he started to carry Sakura up to her room. '-chan?' Sakura thought and smiled, '-chan is nice'  
  
Syoaran put Sakura into her bed, pulled the sheets up, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep," he commanded and left.  
  
  
(Penguin Slide, 11:56 PM)  
  
  
"I can't believe you slept until 11:48! How much sleep can one person possibly need?" Syoaran critiqued on Sakura's behavior. "What!? I had jet-lag, and we woke up at 3:oo to finish packing, and the sleep I got on the plane was just due to the Advil," Sakura complained childishly.   
  
"You're early," a voice came from behind them. Syoaran didn't look up from his feet, but said, "What did you expect?" "I was talking to Sakura," Harrison scowled and walked up behind the her. "W-where is m-my f-family?" Sakura stuttered nervously. Harrison smirked, "behind me. Are you coming peacefully, or is there going to be a fight?" A bubble with Tomoyo, Touya, and Mr.Kinomoto floated down from the black night sky. "She may not fight you, but you can bet I will!" Syoaran drew his sword and rushed at Harrison.   
  
There was a loud clang and a spark from metal scraping on metal. Harrison had also drawn a sword. His sword was long and black that blended with the darkness. Sakura took a few steps back. That battle had begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Stupid writers block. I can't even write more than four pages without running out of words! PLEASE, good reviews might be able to break this stupid block! If you give me a good flame I might redo this chapter. I think the hot weather here has turned my brain to noodles! HELP, REVIEW!  
~BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  



	15. The End of The War

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, ok!  
  
  
  
No Longer A Child  
Begin or End?  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
Both Syoaran and Harrison had been fighting for quite some time when Harrison finally shouted, "I grow tired if this! Stand back and give me what I came for!" "And if I don't?" Sakura asked, trying desperately to keep the fear out of her voice. "Then the family with have to feel my angry. I'm not talking about empathy either," Harrison threatened. The translucent black bubble was filled with a dark energy that corsed through it's occupants. "No, stop it!" Sakura shout at the same time that Syoaran yelled, "Fight like a man, not a coward." "Haven't you ever learned that evil doesn't play by the rules," Harrison addressed Syoaran's comment.   
  
Then Harrison added toward Sakura, "Do you have your boyfriend fight your battles for you? Who is being a coward now? Why don't you fight me? Haven't you been training? Don't you trust your own abilities? Don't you trust Syoaran's guidance? Don't..." "I didn't tell Sakura to fight you, and she knows..." "Stop!" Sakura interrupted Syoaran's interruption, "You boys are so immature! This is my problem, and I have to fight you, Harrison." Then she turned and added to Syoaran, "I want your help, but there is a difference between helping and fixing the whole problem yourself. You can't fix the whole problem yourself this time, Syoaran," Sakura touched Syoaran's face kindly, "Like you said, I'm not a child anymore." Syoaran hung his head and looked at his shoes.   
  
"I love it how Sakura can put guys in their places," Touya whispered to his father. "Shut Up, I heard that!" Harrison yelled and sent more electricity throughout the tentative prison. "Hey, Stop it!" Sakura yelled, "You hurt my family, now I'm going to hurt you!" Sakura pulled out her new sword that Syoaran had given her. It was not as wide as his, but wider than the sword card. It was pink and metallic and perfect for Sakura. The hilt was engraved with intricate carvings of cherry blossoms. The very angry girl ran at full sped toward the demon-possessed boy.   
  
The battle was almost just the same as Syoaran and Harrison's, though Sakura fought in an inevitably more feminine way. The sakura colored sword was so thin that it sang with a tone almost human. (AN: Think of the Green Destiny from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) Syoaran analyzed the battle, 'She's not quick enough, but she chooses the right moves. She's not aggressive enough either, but that's Sakura for you. I don't think she could ever want to hurt anyone. She is more aggressive than usual. It's probably because she's mad. She could win, but chances are slim.'  
  
Everyone inside the translucent black bubble was biting their nails. "I didn't even get enough time to get used to her having a talking stuffed animal and now I have to watch my only sister in a death match with a guy with magical powers," Touya whimpered. "Look at the bright side; If she wins, and she and Li-kun get married, you'll have five sisters!" Tomoyo reassured. "I have enough to worry about right now without having to worry about how I'm going to prove that that kid is a gaki," Touya's face was so red, smoke was almost coming out of his ears from anger.  
  
Harrison suddenly shot a blast of dark energy. Sakura'd had him on the retreat and he was afraid she would win. Sakura was repelled rearward and hit the ground on her posterior in a sort of sitting position. (AN, Sort of like the letter L) There was a collective gasp from all non-combatants. Harrison smirked, "Well well well, you can't beat my through sword play. What other cards are in your hand?" 'Cards, that's it!' Sakura thought. The clowbook come out of one of those anime hyperspace pockets.   
  
'OK, if using one card at a time failed before. I have to think of something new this time. Clow made no challenge that the Card Captor couldn't overcome,' Sakura reasoned with herself. The female captors stood up and closed her eyes. She searched with her mind and powers for the wisdom she needed. There was an awakening inside her and she knew what to do. There was a cold wind as she summoned the sealing wand. Instead of calling forth one card, the Clow book flew under the tip of the staff. "Clow Cards," she called, "Combine your powers and help me to overcome what stands in my way that I can't concur by myself. Clow!" The book enveloped Sakura in a circle of bright white light. Everyone stood in awe of the splendor before them.   
  
The light dimmed and they could see Sakura again. She floated a foot of the ground in a wind that made the fabric of what she now wore and her hair dance about in the surge of power. Sakura's hair glittered with the glow card's magic to look like a million stars had fallen in her hair. The same glitter was laid a bit lighter on her face and outlined her closed eyes in diamonds. Her dress was as white as snow and resembled the dress of the big cards. Wings of glass that were feather-light extended from her back.  
  
As Sakura's bare feet touched the ground and her eyes opened, the wind died down until all that was left was the gentle susurration of the breeze though the leaves. Harrison's smirk widened. "I thought you would come up with something better, not something so ordinary," he chided, "Do you think that will beat me? Go ahead, give me your best shot!" In a silence that scared Syoaran Sakura created a ball of power. The brilliance blinded everyone temporarily, but Sakura did even close her eyes. In the blink of an eye the ball hit Harrison square in the chest. He flew back with a force the shook the earth beneath their feet. As Harrison stood up bleeding heavily Sakura began to cry. She fell softly to her knees. "Wow, that sure packs a punch! A few more an I'll be dead!" Harrison said a little to cheerfully, "If you ever play poker, let me in on the game. Even with the best cards you wouldn't win!"  
  
A few bubbled of light floated out of Sakura, followed by a few more, and then at least fifty two had come out and floated about her. They formed into the true forms of all the cards. The magical beings look on sympathetically at their weeping mistress. Dash made a few squeaks that only Sakura and the other cards new as," Can't we try again?" All the cards knew it was impossible. An equal blast would run them completely out of power and would ruin the cards. Power now made a few squeaks, "We're going to try again. It doesn't matter what happens to us. Only the Card Mistress matters." All the power bubbles floated back into Sakura. "No, I won't use up all the power!" shouted Sakura, but cards were already raising the power bubble.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt arms rap around her back. Syoaran fed his power to the power sphere. Sakura found a power in herself that she had overlooked in the past. In the past she had relied on Clow magic, but now she had to trust herself. She fed her power into the orb. Soon the power globe was the size of a softball and shone so bright that even Harrison had to look away. The surge shot off, bounced of a tree only to gain more momentum and hit Harrison straight in the back. The power took him over and he screamed out in agony as the white hot light possessed him fully. A wind picked up and blew away anything within a 10 foot radius.   
  
The light receded and the spectators saw Obsession's true form. It was a hideous creature that was receded in a large black shell that was merely a shadow. With help from Syoaran, Sakura sealed the card. As she collapsed into Syoaran's arms in fatigue the translucent black bubble collapsed as well. The now freed Touya rushed up to Syoaran who was now cradling Sakura in him arms. "Hand her over, gaki," He growled. "Now, Touya, what do you say from him helping Sakura?" Kinomoto-san reproved. Touya took Sakura from Syoaran's arms and muttered, "Thanks." "Is Sakura going to be all right," Fujitaka Kinomoto asked the young, still conscious, warrior. "She'll be ok. She just fainted," Syoaran replied.  
  
(One Day later, behind the Kinomoto Residence)  
  
Tsu Ling sat in fury at the sweet interaction between the cardcaptors as Syoaran brought Sakura breakfast in bed. She winced as Syoaran kissed Sakura on the forehead and left. "I have to get Syoaran away from her," Tsu Ling said out loud. And pulled out a small black cell phone.   
  
There were two rings before a servant of the Li Clan picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello, this is the Li residence," the servant said in Cantonese.  
  
"Hello, this is Li Tsu Ling. May I speak with Elder Keito?"  
  
"One minute Miss Li. I'll go get him"  
  
Tsu Ling tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the Elder that would agree most with her.  
  
"Yes, Tsu Ling. You have a report?" said the fattest Elder.  
  
"Li Xaio Lang has finished with his task, but shows no signs of coming home like we suspected. You best send the body guards again. They'll be here in a day? Ok. I'll see you soon if everything goes as planned," Tsu Ling hung up the phone and laughed maniacally. Unfortunately, she hadn't know that Syoaran had overheard her conversation.  
  
(The Next Morning: Sakura's room)  
  
  
Syoaran knocked on the door with his knuckles. "Come in!" Sakura called. Syoaran walked in with the breakfast tray. "How come your always awake when I come to give you breakfast?" he asked. "It's not my fault. You and your training has ruined me. I can't sleep in past six!" Sakura she said sarcastically. Syoaran set the tray on her lap and pulled a chair up next to her bed. He straddled the chair's back to sit on it backward and face Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, I want you to know that I may be leaving soon and you may not see me for a long time. I promise I'll come back just like last time, but it's going to take me another four years," he said solemnly. Sakura stared blankly at her toast. He lifted her chin slowly and took hold of her hand, "And when I come back I want you to marry me." He slipped a ring with a light green emerald on her ring finger. Now Sakura's eyes were projecting out of her head. "I know we are to young to get married now, but I know when I get back we'll be old enough. And this way everyone will know you are mine and no one can go out with you because you are taken. You don't have to tell anyone that we are engaged. That is, if you say yes." Syoaran placed a soft kiss on her lips.   
  
"Syoaran, you should have known my answer before you came through that door," She started cry with a giant smile on her face, "But are you sure you still want to marry me now that you've seen how I look now when my hair hasn't been combed in two days and my eyes are probably all puffy." "You look just as beautiful as ever," he stoked her hair, " and your eyes aren't puffy."  
  
(Later That day, around 6:20 PM)  
  
Sakura was teaching Syoaran how to rollerblade in the park. Syoaran was failing miserably.   
  
"I just don't get it!" Syoaran said in a discouraged voice. "I can't believe you never learned to rollerblade before. You have to know the steps before you take them. First, stand up straight. Now," Sakura instructed as she held on to his waist, "slowly, Left, right , left, right. One, two, one, two. Just like the feel of the waves passing under you at your house. Back, and forth, back, and forth."   
  
Suddenly Syoaran saw something. "Sakura, remember when I told you I would have to leave this morning?" Syoaran asked. "Yes," Sakura replied curiously. "It's time for me to leave now. Be strong and wait for me. I love you, remember that," he pulled her into a passionate kiss and skated off like lightning. "Hey, you finally got the hang of rollerblading," Sakura tried to be cheerful as he skated beyond her vision.  
  
As Sakura skated home, she saw two bodyguards carrying a limp figure she knew was Syoaran. She blew a kiss to him, and whispered, "I love you too, my Xaio Lang."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I decided to end the chapter there. I could have added some more useless junk, but I decided not to. I have the writing block on the retreat, and I'll get the last chapter: The Epilogue, out soon. Possibly tomorrow. Sorry this took so long, my writers block only broke as of today, July 1. Please review, or I might not write a sequel, even though I'm going to leave some loose ends in the Epilogue.  
~BlahBlahBlah136  
  



	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
  
AN: This was written 3 hours after the completion of Chapter 15.  
  
No Longer A Child  
Epilogue  
by BlahBlahBlah136  
  
  
(Six years after Syoaran left, an apartment near Tokyo University)  
  
  
The phone rang before the sun rose on the first day of school. Syoaran rolled over and picked it up from the night stand. "Yes, Yes, No, Yes, Yes," he said in reply to the questions asked on the phone. "Bye" He got up and got dressed.  
  
An earthquake couldn't have woken the goddess sleeping next to him. She woke up at six o'clock and no earlier. It wasn't until later that Syoaran came to wake her up. "Sakura," he whispered softly in her ear, "wake up, I made pancakes." Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she roller over from her side so that their noses touched. "I have five more minutes to sleep and I was up late last night studying," she mumbled. "I was studying too, but you don't see me being a sleepyhead. Your breakfast will get cold if you sleep any longer," he reasoned. "All right, I'll be out in five minutes after I get ready," she gave Syoaran a peck on the lips and he left.  
  
  
  
(Five Minutes later)  
  
Sakura come out into the kitchen still brushing her hair. "So, what is it this time," she asked, sitting down at the counter on a high wooden stool. "What do you mean?" Syoaran didn't look up from pouring two glasses of orange juice. "When ever you make me breakfast it means you are guilty about something," Sakura accused.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Why do you think that every time I make you breakfast it means I'm feeling guilty about something?"  
  
Sakura took a plate of food that Syoaran handed her and started to cut her pancakes. "Last time you cooked me breakfast it was because you'd been gone on a soccer tournament on my birthday. The time before that it was because you'd purposely forgot to tell me Kero called. The time before that it was because you had forgotten to separate the whites and darks in the laundry when I was away and it turned all of the whites gray. When you first came back a year after you were supposed to you cooked me breakfast for a month straight! This time it must be something big because from where I'm sitting I can see bacon, eggs of three different styles, blueberry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, raspberry pancakes, fresh squeezed orange juice, doughnuts, hash browns, sausage, muffins, coffee, tea, waffles, and fresh cut fruit."  
  
"I...uummm....I ummm...I lied to you about our science pop quiz today. I just wanted you to study more, and....umm... there's really no pop quiz today. I felt bad about lying to you."  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet. Now come and have breakfast with me. Even with your help, we'll be eating this breakfast for the next week, unless we call Kero and Yukito over."  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Sakura and Syoaran left the apartment and started the short walk to school. "So, have you thought of a day when you'd like the wedding to be?" Sakura asked, heaving her backpack onto her shoulder. "No, not yet. I was thinking, what do you think about getting married after we finish college?" Syoaran replied wrapping his arm around his fiancé. "I don't care, just as long as I'm with you." And they walk to class content to finally be together...forever.  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, it was a short epilogue. Think of this as the Epilogue to No Longer A Child, and the Prologue to the sequel. Most things in this have some purpose. Good, original, reviews we'll give me the boost I need to get started. (Hint* Hint*)  
  
You have not yet heard the last of me! Mwahaha  
BlahBlahBlah136  
  
Thanks To:  
EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED!!!!!  
My word processor  
My dad; for getting me my word processor  
my internet  
The English language  
Mr. Hardoby, My English teacher  
My writing text book  
my thesaurus  
my dictionary  
Works 4.0  
and last, but not least, my inspiration, CardCaptors and CardCaptor fanfictions!!!!  
  
No Thanks To:  
My brother for bugging me  
My STUPID writer's block  
My cat for walking across the keys  
Everyone who ever canceled one single episode of CardCaptors  
My electricity for going out last Saturday  
  
Final AN: grrrrr...not much response to my last chapter. :( Your making me sad. :*( ::Pouts:: Thank you Ashley-chan. You always review no matter if my chapter sucks.  
  



End file.
